Island Resort Invites
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A prologue to a story coming out this summer. Each anime group receive packages to a vacation getaway.
1. Bleach

_Disclaimer: No ownership of the animes in each chapter.  
_

* * *

 _ **Island Resort Invites**_

 _ **Invite 1: Bleach**_

* * *

A delivery man carried a package up an apartment complex in Karakura Town. Arriving to a door with a package, he knocked. "Delivery for Mr. Sado!" he proclaimed. Before he could put the package down, the door opened. Chad stepped to the doorway to see the delivery man who seemed scared about him.

"A package?" he asked.

"I don't why but each time you answer, I get nervous." Chad couldn't help that his body had grown at his young age.

"Nothing I can do about it. Now you said that I have a package?"

"Yes. Do you have the stamp for approval?" Chad reached out and snagged the stamper and ink pad. After a dab, the delivery man presented a clipboard for the approval. Chad stamped the clipboard and received the package. "Thanks, Mr. Sado… and I'll try to keep everything together the next time I see you." The delivery man left as he wove to Chad as he entered his apartment. The package felt light, though Chad's strength wasn't anything to sneeze at. He did grow suspicious when he noticed the package had no return address.

"Strange… I wonder who sent it?" He shook the contents within the package. "Not a bomb..." He opened it to find three bus passes, three airline tickets and a brochure inside. His first instinct came to the attention of the airline tickets. "They look alright… They got the name of the airport down. Why three of them?" He chose to look into the brochure for answers.

MR. SADO-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL JOIN IN A TWO-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

Chad looked puzzled. "Isle Delfino? I don't recall a place in this world where an island name is close to that." Looking at the airline tickets again, something seemed to tell Chad that it had to be real. "If these tickets are legitimate, this isle has to be as well." The next day, Chad reported to Karakura High School. He found his usual friends within the halls. However, one friend sneaked behind him.

"Good morning, Chad!" greeted Orihime. Chad turned to find the redhead teen.

"Good morning, Orihime. As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you a question." Orihime blinked to the sudden reply.

"Are you going to ask me out on a date? I was hoping Ichigo would, if he wasn't busy with his Soul Reaper business." Chad shook his head.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Ichigo the same thing I was gonna ask you." Orihime gulped, fearing Chad would ask Ichigo to go out with him.

"Y-You mean, you and Ichigo?" Her mind pictured Chad and Ichigo topless, approaching each other smitten. Her mind warped and she cringed to the ridiculous thought. Chad opted to stop her deranged thinking.

"Now you're way off." Hearing the denial, Orihime relented.

"Good, I don't want to think you and Ichigo were gay." Her mentality restored, Orihime turned to locate the strawberry-blond. She saw no one with that hairstyle. "Guess he's not here, but I'll probably see him in class. We'll meet at lunchtime." Chad agreed to the meeting.

"Sounds ideal." The two separated to attend class. At around noon, it was lunch. There, the strawberry blond and the redhead found Chad sitting quietly. Rukia and Tatsuki joined to the table.

"I wonder what the discussion's about," Rukia pondered. With a group at the same table, Ichigo wanted to open the discussion.

"So, what's this all about?" he asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" urged Orihime. Chad presented the airline tickets to the group. Tatsuki picked one up, reading the names of the airports.

"It says that it departs from the Karakura Airport here to… Sunshine Airport on Isle Delfino?" she read with a dismayed look.

"That's the same look I had in finding out about the name of the island," Chad explained. "I doubt your connections would know about an island such as this." Rukia slouched back and thought.

"Indeed," she confirmed. "If anything, it may be one that I can have my connections look into after school." Chad and Ichigo knew the connections meant the Soul Society for the Soul Reaper in disguise.

"Though, you have to admit," Orihime spoke up. "It does sound exciting to go on a vacation in a tropical setting, don't you think?" Rukia had doubts to the idea.

"I don't know..." Tatsuki examined the ticket further, skepticism starting to shrink.

"The tickets look legit enough," she studied. "I don't know about you guys but this vacation stay is real." On that note, Ichigo chose to go with Tatsuki's conclusion.

"If the tickets are real, I'm willing to go with the trip," he decided. Chad nodded to Ichigo's choice.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go on this trip," he brought up. "So much for asking anyway." As Ichigo snagged a ticket, a thought came to Chad's mind. "Is there a chance you could ask Karin or Yuzu if they wanted to go?" Ichigo turned to Chad before looking up in thought.

"I don't wanna chance it with either one. Both can handle my dad and bringing one away would be a health hazard, not just to dad but the city as a whole." Chad mulled a little, disappointed to learn about the Kurosaki household and their issues.

"And I know about Isshin's wild antics, so bringing him along is out of the question," Rukia discounted. That's when Orihime made her case sound.

"Why don't I go?!" she volunteered. "After all, it does sound like a nice place to get away from… well, all the stress we've been through." A slight hesitation told the Soul Reapers and Chad that Orihime didn't want to expose the dangers they faced to Tatsuki.

"You sure about this?" questioned Tatsuki. Orihime nodded.

"I wanted to be on an island and come home with a gorgeous tan!" Tatsuki dipped her head from the explanation.

"Figures..." Chad looked at the ticket once more.

"The plane leaves a day after tomorrow at night," he read. "That should give us plenty of time to pack for this trip." Ichigo and Orihime bobbed heads, agreeing to the plan. After school, the three bound for Isle Delfino began to pack. Rukia watched Ichigo stuffing a suitcase full of clothes, including a pair of swimming trunks.

"You know, I'm not entirely surprised Orihime wanted to join this vacation as soon as you did," she sighed. To Ichigo, she felt interested to go on the ride to Isle Delfino.

"Why, did you want to step away from the Soul Society for a little while?" he asked. Rukia gulped at the question.

"D-Don't be such an idiot! Why would **I** want to go on a trip like this?!" Ichigo's smug sensed Rukia's denial.

"It could be anything like meeting a soul-mate and perhaps engaging in some actions under the blankets..." Rukia's face, still faced away from Ichigo, turned redder and redder per point from the substitute Soul Reaper.

"That's ridiculous! As if someone like Renji would have these thoughts like you have at this point in time." Overhearing the conversation, Ichigo's sisters entered the room.

"Hey, Ichigo!" greeted Yuzu. "Karin and I overheard you and Rukia arguing."

"Yeah, sorry, you two," Ichigo apologized. "Rukia and I wondered what's over at Isle Delfino when I go with Chad and Orihime." Hearing about the invite, Yuzu looked sad. Ichigo and Rukia realized the face.

"Yuzu?" called out Rukia. Yuzu turned to the Soul Reaper that first met her older brother.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just… a little upset that you're going on this trip before we heard about it." Ichigo and Rukia understood Yuzu's pain.

"No, we're sorry, and I bet Chad and Orihime are as well." Karin patted Yuzu to assure nothing about Chad's gift and Ichigo's and Orihime's volunteering meant to hurt her.

"See?!" supported Karin. "They didn't mean to do this on you." Yuzu nodded, relieved to know everything would be okay.

"Can we see you off?" she requested.

"Of course," Ichigo accepted. After Ichigo filled his luggage, he invited Chad and Orihime to one of Yuzu's dinners. Two nights later, the group arrived at the airport. Chad held the tickets together. He looked up at the screens to find their flight. "Which airline is it?"

"Not sure," Chad muttered. Orihime found the reception's desk before having an idea.

"Let's ask her about it," she suggested. Chad quickly nodded before turning to the reception's desk.

"Excuse me. Do you know which gate this plane will be at?" The receptionist looked at the ticket, rather befuddled at first. She tapped the name of the plane printed on the ticket before it popped on the screen.

"Got it!" she announced. "The plane's at Gate 10. It's not far from here." She gave the ticket back to Chad, knowledge onto where to go.

"Thank you." Learning the Gate number, what faced the travelers was the metal detectors. Chad turned to Ichigo's sisters.

"Promise that you'll keep Ichigo safe," Yuzu wished.

"I will," Chad promised. "And if I do go on another one, I can bring you along." Yuzu smiled to the idea.

"Okay!" She gave Chad a peck to the cheek. The big teen blushed from the little love provided by the youngest Kurosaki sister.

"And don't worry about dad, Ichigo," Karin assured. "We'll make sure he doesn't overreact to you baby-making with Orihime." Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia jumped at Karin's tease.

"There's no way I can afford a baby right now!" he stammered.

"But I know the mood between the two of you. No need to hide your emotions." Ichigo wanted to give his sister a piece of his mind, but Rukia offered her fist and clocked Karin on the crown. Karin reacted by clutching the now-growing bruise.

"I think I know someone else Yuzu and I need to watch over," she sneered. "Anyway, I'll see you in over a week." Leading, Chad guided his partners through the metal detectors, no signal. Before long, the group reached the gate assigned. The man guarding the gate saw the trio which handed him their tickets.

"The three of you together?" he asked.

"That's right," Chad confirmed. The man scanned each ticket.

"Everything checks out! Don't you wanna grab something to snack or drink on your way?" Ichigo pondered about preparation.

"Maybe something to wake up before we arrive," he thought up.

"Sure, I'll go grab some iced coffee for when," Orihime agreed before departing. Quickly, she returned with three small glass bottles of iced coffee, chilled. "That vending machine had different flavors so I had a little bit of an issue picking which ones." The boys, now without the luggage for each, didn't mind what kind of iced coffee she picked up.

"It's alright, Orihime. Any kind of coffee will do." The guard opened the door to allow the passengers onto a small commercial airplane. Inside, there were only three reclining seats. "Why weren't we told about getting a private jet?" Chad had a guess.

"Surprise?" he shrugged. Orihime found a seat before finding a sleeping mask, pillow and blanket.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for some shut eye," she yawned.

"We'll get some as soon as this jet takes off." All three sat down before buckling seat belts.

"Everyone on board the overnight flight from Karakura Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a nine-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." Ichigo found headphones in front of him on a console and placed it on his head while Orihime fitted the sleeping mask on her face. Chad simply sat down. A taxi carried the jet to the runway and minutes later, sped down the strip before taking flight. The jet ascended to the sky, altitude climbing. When it reached the target altitude, a crossed out computer sign above turned off. Ichigo used the console to listen to music as Orihime and Chad reclined themselves. All fell asleep. The jet entered a cloud… and vanished. The trip to Isle Delfino began for Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora "Chad" Sado.

* * *

END of BLEACH  
Next anime: Cardcaptor Sakura


	2. Cardcaptor Sakura-Cardcaptors

_Invite 2: Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptors_

* * *

Finished with school for the day, Sakura got her roller blades on her feet before skating down the streets while wearing her school uniform. She turned corners with some ease while using light poles to swing onto adjacent roads. Arriving home, she found a delivery truck parking in front of her house. "A delivery?" she wondered. The deliveryman found Sakura and read the name of the receiver.

"Miss Avalon!" he called out. "Just in time! I've got a package for you." Sakura seemed surprised.

"For me? I guess I can take it..." As she looked at the package, she noticed something missing… "So who sent it? There's no return address." The deliveryman took a gander himself, eying the missing header.

"Good question. I never bothered to notice that. After all, I'm just making my deliveries. See ya, Miss Avalon!" The deliveryman entered his truck and left. While watching the deliveryman depart, Sakura started growing suspicious.

"What's in here?" She noted that whatever came in the package, it was light. She removed her blades and put the package down. "Tori, I'm home!" No response, she chose to check the content of the box as Kero flew in.

"Tough day at school, Sakura?" it asked.

"No, pretty straightforward. Anyway, I seem to have a package but don't know who sent it." Kero observed the package himself, finding the same issue like the deliveryman and Sakura.

"Wish I could help you. Without a return address, it's hard to bring it back, whatever it is. All I know, it's a secret admirer." Sakura didn't believe Kero's guess.

"Secret admirer? You can't be serious." Opening the package, Sakura found three bus passes, three airline tickets and a brochure inside. Sakura began to have some thought to the discovery. "Okay… I think it may be a secret admirer." She decided to read the brochure.

MISS AVALON-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

Sakura awed the contents of the package. "An island getaway?" she gleefully squealed. Her laughter could be heard from anywhere in the household. "This will be awesome!" Kero flew down to see the brochure, puzzled to the name of the island.

"I don't know if I should ask but what is Isle Delfino?" he asked. Sakura stopped her rolling around and peered at Kero, a thought arisen.

"That's actually a good question. It's an island, right?" Kero wasn't thrilled with the answer.

"It may be a trap to get the cards we worked on so hard to get back." Sakura felt the tension of the possibility. Someone could be in hiding to take the deck she pulled out to monitor.

"The Clow Cards..." She then picked the airline tickets, scanning for possible signs of counterfeit. She didn't find anything to cause concern. "The tickets look okay… though I'd wish the timing wasn't so strict." Sakura and Kero still felt skeptical about the free trip. That's when the phone rang. Nobody to answer, Sakura picked the phone up. "Hello! Avalon Residence!"

"Sakura, you're already home!" sounded a girl that Sakura knew.

"Yeah, cheerleader practices done for the year. Anyway, Madison, I'm actually glad you called."

"For sure, you forgot your 'WINDY' card." Sakura irked forward from the mistake.

"Sorry about that. By the way, I received a package about a two-week getaway. Three tickets and bus passes..."

"Hold on… where's this going?"

"Glad you asked. It's an island called Isle Delfino."

"Ooh… Wait… Are you asking me if I want to join?"

"Yeah! Can you come?" A pause…

"I'll have to check with my parents. It does sound like a nice time away. Maybe see if Li can come with."

"Li? Hm… I'll have to ask."

"Gotcha. Let me ask and I'll come back to you. See ya!" Sakura hung the phone for a second before dialing a number. A couple of rings…

"Hello?" answered a boy.

"Li, it's me, Sakura." Li groaned over the phone.

"What is it? Better not be asking for help with another spirit."

"Actually, time away from spirits. I received a package about a two-week vacation from here to a place called Isle Delfino." Li felt suspicious about the island's name.

"Isle Delfino… Did you ask Madison if she's going?"

"I did but wants to see if there's anything going on with family." The news seemed to tell Li that Madison may not join.

"Well, you can't do anything by yourself. It'll be easier if I came with you on this island trip." Sakura sighed to Li's observation.

"Seriously… Alright, I have the tickets and the plane to the island leaves a day after tomorrow."

"Understood. Plenty of time for me to pack." Sakura hung the phone back up, convinced to the vacation.

"If this is a real trip, I'm gonna need to stuff my suitcase." Kero wasn't as convinced.

"I still say it's fishy," he mulled. "But I'm not gonna argue with you. This may be a nice time away from everything we've dealt with."

"I know, right?!" Satisfied, Sakura finished her homework and hit the sack. She packed for the two weeks tomorrow after school. Still, Madison didn't return a phone call to Sakura. She now believed her friend won't join with her and Li. "I think I have everything." There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, is everything okay?" sounded an older male.

"Yeah!" Opening the door, Tori saw the luggage.

"Saw your package. You need a ride to the airport, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if it's not too much of problem." Smiling, Tori flicked a thumb up.

"You got it, kiddo. I hope to see your friends join you to this unknown island. Heck, I wonder what's so special about this Isle Delfino." Sakura opened her luggage and pulled out a few cameras.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to provide plenty of photos while I'm there."

"Okay, but the last thing I want you to find is a boyfriend that you can't bring home." Sakura shyly laughed.

"I won't. Hopefully, Li and Madison will get the message." She began to pray that Madison did come with. The next day, Tori drove Sakura to the airport. She exited the car and grabbed her luggage.

"Two weeks, I won't see you, right?" Sakura nodded. "First trip since dad was with us."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, behave yourself." Sakura nodded before she left for the airport. Inside, Li waited for her arrival. Seeing his fellow collector, Li wanted to make sure Sakura had the items.

"Plane tickets?" he requested. Sakura dug into one pocket, pulling the three tickets for the airline.

"I've got the bus passes in my other pocket," she checked as she handed one of the tickets to Li.

"The bus passes are for when we actually get there." Unbeknown her, someone with a camcorder sneaked behind Sakura.

"And here's the prize winner finally arriving at the airport for the two-week vacation with Li Showron and Madison Taylor," Madison joked. Sakura and Li turned to see Madison as she lowered her camcorder.

"Madison, you made it!" cheered Sakura as she hugged her friend, minding the camcorder.

"Hey, anything you're involved in, I want a part of. Anyway, do you know which gate we're suppose to be at for this?" Sakura blinked before looking at the flight board.

"Let's see..." She scanned the flights before finding their flight. "Terminal 3, Gate J. And we have an hour and a half before it leaves." Li and Madison realized the time they had before their flight taxied to the tarmac.

"We can get something to eat and perhaps bring some extra food for Kero. I bet he's just as anxious about this as we are." Inside the bag, Kero lashed out a little.

"I still think it's a bit skeptical for this trip!" he shouted. Li walked behind Sakura and opened her carry-on bag, seeing Kero inside.

"At least we have our photographer on hand to bring back proof," he pointed out. He closed the bag before the group proceeded through registering their luggage. Reaching their terminal, Madison brought juices to the others.

"So, what areas are there for us to explore?" she asked. Kero pushed the brochure to Sakura who handed it to her friend. "Thanks..." She read the spots for exploring. "Gelato Beach… Coconut Mall, definitely. Pinna Park, a nice, friendly spot…" As she continued to look through the pamphlet, someone came on by.

"Are you three for Isle Delfino?" a young man asked. Sakura turned to answer.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Great. I'll need to see your tickets to verify." The three handed the tickets to the young man who studied them. "Okay… I'll advise my staff of your arrival." As he left, the other three glanced to each other in that response.

"What do you think that's all about?" asked Madison. Shoulders shrugged, others filled with befuddled thought. Suddenly, the door that lead out to their flight opened.

"Guess it's time for us to enter," Sakura determined. All three got up and handed their tickets to a girl at the desk. As soon as Li finished the rear, the door closed. Madison filmed the three entering.

"We don't know what plane we'll be flying on, let alone what's inside," she studied. "All we know is-" she stopped when Sakura offered earphones to Madison.

"I think we're getting some on-flight entertainment."

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, what do you think will happen in these two weeks? Some young love blooming with a local?" Sakura laughed to the thought.

"I'd wish. Why, you want a childhood romance?"

"Hey, you first. After all, I'm just the costume designer." Li came up and patted Madison on the back.

"You're the one to give her an influence in returning the Clow Cards," he reminded. Going ahead, Li allowed Madison to tape him.

"Sakura Avalon, Li Showron and I, Madison Taylor are about to embark on a vacation of a lifetime." They finally entered the plane where three seats appeared.

"No one said we'd be getting the VIP treatment," Sakura gawked. Madison spun around the cabin, her camcorder in hand.

"This is magnificent! We're getting a personalized jet to fly us to Isle Delfino! Who knows what awaits us! Perhaps boys we'd want to bring home, or vice-versa to places we want to visit!" Kero popped out and flew to Madison in questioning her camcorder use.

"Tell me you have more than one tape and battery for this two-week trip," he pondered. Madison smiled, not concerned in the least.

"I've got a pack of backup batteries and several tapes. I'm prepared for a few scenes." Sakura felt the need for Kero to worry about this trip needed to end.

"Okay, Kero," she warned. "Let's just relax and enjoy this flight." Kero sighed, feeling unappreciated.

"Oh, alright..." he mulled before joining Sakura on her lap. As they buckled up, the sound system clicked on.

"Everyone on board the flight from Tomoeda Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a seven-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." The three became comfortable before the small plane began to taxi.

"Goodbye, hometown! We'll see you in two weeks!" The girls giggled to the cute joke from Kero. Soon enough, the plane for Isle Delfino was given clearance. All inside relaxed as the plane began its run down the runway. Before long, it began to ascend. As the plane climbed, curiosity did the same with Madison.

"I wonder," she spoke up. "How will we know what Isle Delfino will look like?" Li had a simple answer to that.

"We'll know when we arrive," he summed up. The plane reached and vanished to the clouds above. What awaited for Sakura Avalon, Li Showron and Madison Taylor?

* * *

END of CARDCAPTOR SAKURA  
Next up: Case Closed/Detective Conan


	3. Case Closed-Detective Conan

_Invite 3: Case Closed/Detective Conan_

* * *

The Moore Detective Agency. Richard Moore was in a conversation with Inspector Meguire about a case. "An acquittal?" the detective gulped.

"Unfortunately, that's what's happening," Meguire reported. "There's been a technicality within the trial and the evidence found. You did all you could on the case and I was sure you had a slam dunk when you determined the killer and he confessed." Richard mulled to the briefing with the investigator.

"Lovely..." Meguire took pity to bringing Richard the update.

"None of the technicality's your fault, alright? Things like this happen and even Kudo would sympathize with you about these calls." Richard slumped back on the sofa he sat in.

"I suppose so. I do wish I was there to make sure the case went smoothly like my favorite beer." Suddenly, Rachel and Conan entered to find the adults in their conversation.

"I'm home, Dad," she greeted. "Hey, Inspector Meguire. What brings you here." Meguire looked up to see the teenage daughter of the city's famous detective.

"Had a bit of trouble with that murder mystery a month ago," he explained. "The trial against Shane Kenderson hit a snag with evidence tampering by some of our investigators within the precinct. They brought the wrong set of evidence to the case and the judge ruled a mistrial upon the discovery." Rachel and Conan palmed their foreheads in dismay.

"My dad worked _so_ hard to bring Shane down and an oopsie in the evidence locker frees him?" Conan glanced to Rachel, not agreeing to that assessment.

' _There's something about this mistake that's telling me otherwise,'_ thought Jimmy Kudo. His identity remains a secret to the Moore family after taking a drug that intended to kill him. He's now with his girlfriend but as a younger brother to Rachel as Conan Edogawa. _'I don't have any basis to how this could be the case but I need to go into that evidence locker and verify the claim.'_ Meguire stood up and started to walk out the door.

"As of right now, he's free," the inspector added. "It would be wise to relax until the trial restarts in a few weeks." Meguire left on that note. Richard felt at a loss after the word.

"Damn," he grunted. "I guess even the greatest of detectives have their setbacks." Jimmy knew Richard's words to heart.

" _Too true, Richard,"_ Jimmy thought. _"If not for the Black Organization..."_ As they began to settle down, the phone on the desk rang. Richard walked to answer the phone.

"Moore Detective Agency, this is Great Detective Richard Moore. Do you need a case settled?"

"No," groaned a young man on the other side of the call. "Is Rachel around?" Richard gulped at the request for the caller.

"Oh, so you're calling to stalk her while in her lingerie, is that right!? Well, you've got several things coming your way if that's the case, buster!" The voice stuttered from Richard's ultimatum.

"N-No, detective… I have a package for her and I wanted to see if I can drop it off!" Richard blinked, the caller's request not as sinister as he believed.

"Oh… You know, if you're a bomber and wanted to target Rachel, why even call?"

"Easy. She's been secretly nominated for a trip with a pair of friends." His hearing focused, Richard started to believe the caller.

"I see..." He turned to his daughter. "Hey, Rachel… it's for you." He handed the phone to his teenage child.

"Hello?" she spoke up.

"This is Rachel Moore, right?" the caller questioned.

"Yeah..."

"Great. Miss Moore, you've been nominated to participate in an island getaway with two of your friends. I know it sounds a little good to be true..."

"I know, there's a catch, right?"

"It's not much of a catch but the flight's scheduled in two days… and you'll be meeting others who've been nominated for this. For right now, I'll have an associate deliver the package to you in an hour." Accepting, Rachel hung the phone.

"Is everything okay?" asked Conan.

"Of course, Conan!" she reassured. "We'll wait for a little while. How about I start on supper?" Conan agreed before she walked off. An hour later, the package arrived. It was a feather to carry for Rachel. "It's here! And it doesn't appear to be bomb-material. It's too light." As soon as she placed the package on the table, Richard grabbed an envelope knife. He cut through the tape and pried the package apart. Inside, he found three airline tickets, three bus passes and a brochure. To the detective, the package was harmless.

"Not much in there, not even any toxic powder," he concluded. "And I can recognize the airport where the flight will take place." Rachel found and read the brochure.

"It says that my two friends and I will enjoy two weeks on an island vacation. It's at… Isle Delfino?" Richard and Conan blinked to the thought of the island's name.

"Isle Delfino?" repeated Conan in question.

"That's new," Richard shuttered. "I would imagine more of an island vacation in, like, Honolulu? Isle Delfino sounds preposterous!"

"That makes three of us," Rachel agreed before picking up a ticket. "However, who knows… It may actually exist and we can have a fun time." With Richard, he had one thing in mind for fun.

"Well, find me a bar or tavern and I'm set to go!" Rachel scanned through the brochure and didn't find anything to benefit her father.

"Unfortunately, it's a family-friendly island so there won't be any watering holes." Richard freaked at the detail.

"WHAT?! No bars, no taverns, no beer?! How's an adult like me suppose to have a vacation sober 24/7?!" Rachel and Conan sighed to Richard's meltdown.

"I knew he'd lose it if I told him about what's not there."

"You just wanted him to react," Conan sneered. "That was still awesome."

"My info or his reaction?" Richard determined this vacation wasn't for him.

"Oh, well..." he mulled. "Maybe Conan can invite one of his Junior Detective League members." To their awe, Rachel and Conan agreed.

"Dad, that's a great idea!" Richard blinked to the thought.

"It is?"

"Yeah, and I know who I can ask," Conan nodded before standing. "I'll be right back!" Conan bolted out the door, leaving the father and daughter befuddled.

"Was it something I said?" All Rachel did was nod. Conan hurried as the sun began to set. He found his friends.

"Guys!" The four turned around to find Conan approaching.

"Conan, hey!" welcomed George.

"What's up, Conan?" asked Mitch. "Do we have another case?"

"Nah, actually it's something else," Conan corrected before turning to Amy. Anita saw the eyes meeting.

"It's got something to do with Amy, right?" she guessed. Conan nervously chuckled at the admittance.

"Still reading me like a book, Anita. Anyway…" Amy seemed anxious to what Conan brought.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rachel asked me to join her on an island vacation which will go two weeks. There's one more ticket if you want to come with." Amy's face lit to the offer as she clasped Conan's hands.

"Yes, Conan! Let me come!" Conan nervously giggled again.

"Okay, Amy. Well, pack your bags. Stop by the agency in two days." With her acceptance, Amy left to fill her luggage.

"So, where's the party going?" questioned Mitch.

"It's a little island called Isle Delfino. Not sure where that is but we'll be seeing it."

"Really?" gawked George. "Will you tell us what it's like when you're there?"

"Don't worry, George. We'll bring pictures when we return in two weeks."

"Yes, to prove Isle Delfino exists," Anita murmured. Conan wasn't one to disappoint.

"We'll make sure." After some more packing, two days passed. Conan, Amy and Rachel all hopped in a taxi for the airport.

"I'll make sure these kids arrive at the airport safely," the driver promised.

"I'll hold you to your word," Richard checked. The taxi left and before long, Richard and the rest of the league waived farewell to those on their vacation. They soon arrived at the airport.

"Okay, everyone have their airline tickets?" asked Rachel. Conan and Amy revealed to have theirs. "Good." Suddenly…

"Rachel?" a familiar voice called out. All turned to see Serena coming to meet them.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

"My parents had a flight to the UK. What about you?"

"Well, the three of us are going to a hardly-known place called Isle Delfino." Serena gasped at the news.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me you're doing this?! I would've gone with you on the spot!" Rachel felt terrible about omitting her best friend.

"I am so sorry, Serena. I forgot to ask you before my dad shot his mouth by having Amy join!" She bowed to her friend.

"Hey, that's on Richard, not you. Promise to get some pics of the boys you meet, even the young ones?" She handed her camera to Rachel.

"Okay, I know how boy crazy you can get. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay… Bye!" Serena watched as Rachel and his company left for their gate. Bags checked, they soon were allowed to enter their plane. As soon as they sat down in the seats, one had an interesting feeling.

"This will be the first time I've been on a plane," Amy noted. "Will it be bumpy?"

"Maybe..." Rachel teased. That's when the radio came on.

"Everyone on board the flight from Belka Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a seven-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." The three became comfortable before the small plane began to taxi.

"Well, we don't have electronics so that's not a problem," Conan assured. Amy chose to ignore the announcer and flashed a camera.

"Say 'Vacation!'" she teased. The other two turned to Amy but Conan wasn't humored.

"Amy!" he snapped as she snapped herself… a picture.

"Making sure..." Conan groaned from the act.

"Real cute, Amy," Rachel sneered. Before long, the plane stopped. Their flight about to begin. "This is it!" The plane sped down the tarmac. Enough speed, it took to the sky. As the plane climbed, the gravitation pulled the three to the back of their seats. Once it reached a proper altitude, the three were free to move again. While Conan appeared relaxed, Jimmy began to contemplate the appearance.

" _Looks like Isle Delfino's our destination,"_ he minded. _"Perhaps this will be the two weeks to determine if the island is a paradise… or hell. Like many of my investigations, only one truth prevails."_ The plane entered a patch of clouds in their path. What awaited Conan Edogawa, Rachel Moore and Amy Yeager?

* * *

END of CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN  
Next up: Digimon


	4. Digimon

_Invite 4: Digimon_

* * *

A flash in a school. In the computer room, TK and Patamon saw Tai and Agumon depart within the DigiWorld. "Hopefully, we'll be able to dispose of any remaining data from Myotismon's demise," TK wished.

"The last thing we need is that vampire to rise up after we beat him over and over," Patamon groaned. "I mean, sure we shouldn't have much of an issue since Earth now knows about Digimon."

"Yeah, that's the scary part. Someone could use some hacking techniques and recreate him from scratch." As he wanted to close the computer, he saw something to the corner of the screen. E-mail… To TK, it was possibly another Digidestined. "I bet it's Willis. Probably wants me to stop by Denver sometime." He checked and it was a vacation offering. "What the?" He clicked on the link which a message came on the screen.

MR. ISHIDA

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

TK and Patamon looked rather bemused. "Isle Delfino?" the winged piglet wondered.

"That sounds familiar," TK believed. "Where did I hear of that island before?" The Digidestined scrolled down the page before finding tickets.

"Hey, airline tickets and bus passes! And they come out of Tokyo Airport." Overhearing the noise, Kari entered to the cheering.

"TK?" she called. "What's the cheering all about?" TK turned to his fellow Digidestined while she walked up.

"Sorry about that. I got an e-mail about a vacation. Good time too, Summer Break starts tomorrow." Kari looked at TK's e-mail, not sure to believe the contents.

"They can't be real." TK increased the image's size. He saw something to say otherwise.

"That's the watermark of Tokyo Airport. They're real alright!" Kari wondered about the destination.

"Isle Delfino? I'll have to ask Tai about that, I bet it's one of those games he plays."

"That's what I believe as well." TK felt maybe seeing the island would be a great place to stay for the summer. "I'm highly interested in seeing this place."

"You sure?" questioned Patamon. "Despite not knowing where this Delfino place is?"

"I know, right? But I'd like to have some sort of adventure after we destroyed Myotismon, hopefully for the last time. Kari, what about you?" The brunette Digidestined pondered for a few seconds.

"I can't turn to anyone else if I need help," she shrugged. "Fine, I'll go with you on this."

"Thanks, Kari." That's when Patamon sensed a problem.

"So we have you two," he spoke up. "Who's the third to go?" The question had the Digidestined in thoughts. Quickly, an idea from Kari.

"How about Davis?" she suggested. TK shook his head.

"Davis and Ken are attending soccer camp this summer," he informed before having a suggestion of his own. "What about Yolei?" Now Kari shook her head.

"She has to tend her family's grocery store. Maybe Cody?"

"Nope, he's on vacation with family." Patamon decided to question about others.

"What about Sora?" he asked. Kari shook her head to that suggestion.

"Tennis camp. What about your brother, Matt?"

"That's a no-go," TK denied. "He's got gigs this summer with the Teenage Wolves. Maybe Joe can-"

"Joe can't. He's attending medical classes. Could Izzy be-"

"Nope, he's taking summer courses as well for Tokyo University." Soon, the names of Digidestined dwindled. "Mimi's in New York so that's out of the question… and someone needs to monitor the DigiWorld so Tai can't come." All that left were the two talking.

"That just leaves us." TK finally nodded in belief to say that the third ticket and bus pass had to be voided.

"I kinda wish Catherine and Floramon would come. It would be nice to dine with a French girl for once." A flashback entered TK's head about the blond girl he and Tai rescued in Versailles Palace. Before long, he began to envision himself with her on a beach playing, swimming and lounging together. Kari saw the daydreaming friend, willing to snap him back to reality.

"I know you were there because of your grandpa but sending you and Tai to Paris wasn't a good idea now that I know what you two did." TK gulped while waking back up. Despite his wish, having Catherine to join was impossible. His head dipped.

"Mademoiselle, c'est dur!" Kari stood and patted TK on the head.

"Everything's good. All we can do is pack up for the trip." It seemed to be little choice.

"I guess so." TK printed the tickets and bus passes before they left the campus. Getting home, TK found a small package. Opening it, he found three bus passes, three airline tickets and a brochure inside. Turned out he didn't need to print them. "Well, that was a waste of ink. Too bad there will be _two_ on this trek." He entered his apartment while Kari found several items of clothing to put in her luggage with Gatomon watching.

"Let me get this straight," she mewed. "You're going with TK on an island trip to someplace you have no idea about?" To Kari, she wasn't going alone.

"What's wrong, Gatomon?" she asked. "Aren't you interested? Besides, tropical fish to eat, seeing new places… Sure, it's not gonna be like Hong Kong or New York." Gatomon snickered to the offers.

"Appetizing… Still, you're going without a third partner from what I've heard."

"Well, everyone else is busy. Sure, this means I'll be farther away from Davis." A slight snicker from Gatomon sensed Kari's intention. "Okay, that may have been a bit much." Gatomon waived, not minding the moment.

"I needed that." Miko entered and jumped in the luggage, spooking the brunette and the cat Digimon. Out of humor, Kari hoisted Miko from the luggage.

"Sorry, Miko. You'll have to stay home with Mom." Miko mewed lowly to the denial. "I know, it's hard to be a little house cat, right? I might bring something home that you could enjoy." Happy mews from Miko echoed to Kari's praise. Now came the day of the flight. TK's mother, Nancy, drove her son and Kari to the airport.

"Two weeks is going to be a long time for you two," she warned.

"I know, Mom," TK groaned. "But we're not gonna be alone, and that's besides our Digimon."

"So I've read from the brochure. I just wished either Tai or Matt wouldn't be so occupied with their shenanigans to be a part of this, at least Yolei or Cody. I know how close your friends have been."

"I'm sure when we come back, they'll be jealous," Kari assumed.

"Yeah, something like, 'you guys are lucky!'" acted TK. "'I wish I was with you on this island trip!' Believe me, I can already hear Davis complaining about it while at soccer camp." Kari laughed to the antic.

"That was good, TK!" she giggled.

"Davis?" gawked Nancy. "I thought you'd be talking about Matt! Or Tai for that matter!" Soon enough, the group arrived at the airport. "We're here!" The kids soon stepped out. TK headed for the trunk to excavate the luggage.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ishida!" The Digimon emerged in a kennel and TK had it in one hand while holding the rest of the luggage in the other.

"No problem, Kari." TK reached Kari and handed her the pink suitcase. "TK, Kari, I hope you two behave while on this trip." The two named nodded.

"We'd better keep our noses clean as well," Patamon advised. Gatomon fluffed a nod to agree.

"Don't worry, Mom!" replied TK. "We'll be good!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Either your father or I'll see you in two weeks." With waives, Nancy drove off. Kari and TK entered the airport, their flight waiting on the tarmac. The airport appeared not too busy, flights on schedule and theirs on that list.

"Looks like Gate E in Terminal Two," she read. They saw the time for departure then the current time.

"We've got an hour," he studied. "We can grab something to eat before our flight." They stopped by a stand and ordered some sandwiches and juices. They ate and TK remembered to pull the tickets from his luggage. "Turns out I didn't need to print them." He handed a ticket and bus pass to Kari. It's the same items that came in my e-mail." Kari seemed a little perplexed.

"They send you an e-mail about this trip, then they send you the items?"

"Perplexing, I know. My thoughts were that they mailed it to me if I didn't bother checking my e-mail."

"Yeah, but it still bites that it's just the two of you and no one else," Gatomon shrugged. "I mean, they can step out of their lives once in a while, right? I wouldn't mind having Agumon or Tentomon on board with us." Her rant forced TK to shrug.

"Yeah, but what can you do?"

"Well, not another Davis impersonation. Once per day is fine." After they ate, they found their terminal, then their gate. "Ten minutes before boarding." That's when the gate clerk came out.

"You two for Isle Delfino?" she asked. TK and Kari nodded. "I was told there would be three..."

"We asked but no one was available to join," TK explained. The gate clerk looked upset.

"No one?" She sighed to the news. "I guess it'll have to be you two then..." Their luggage loaded onto a jet, TK and Kari boarded with the Digimon to join.

"No one said anything about a flight to ourselves!" To the Digimon, they could use the vacant seat for themselves.

"Dibs on the last seat!" shouted Patamon. TK let the Digimon go to the lone seat and Kari helped strap them in, not too tight.

"There we go!" she nodded. TK put the kennel away and tied down before finding a seat himself.

"Seat belt going on..." he muttered. Once strapped in, he checked his D-Terminal. No messages. "I thought at least one of them would say something about our vacation." Unfortunately, time of the D-Terminal ended for the moment as the sound system clicked on.

"Everyone on board the flight from Tokyo Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a six-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." TK heard the announcement.

"Uh oh!" He closed the D-Terminal before storing it away.

"I bet my inbox is stacked," she pondered. "But I'll wait until that sign is off." Everyone soon settled to their seats as the plane began to taxi.

"First time riding in a seat of a plane," Patamon bragged. "How bad can it be?" The jet set, the engines revved.

"We're about to find out," Gatomon gulped. Soon enough, the plane for Isle Delfino was given clearance. All inside relaxed as the plane began its run down the runway. Before long, it began to ascend. "Here we go!" It climbed higher and higher, gravity pulling everyone to the back of their seats. Soon it leveled as it entered clouds. In doing so, the jet vanished. What awaited TK Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Patamon and Gatomon?

* * *

END of DIGIMON  
Next up: Fullmetal Alchemist


	5. Fullmetal Alchemist

_Invite 5: Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

A train ride back home to Resembool was the destination for the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse. Their tireless search to find the Philosopher's Stone and restore their bodies have left them sore in more ways than one. They weren't alone on this trip to their hometown. The Strong Arm Alchemist, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, joined to make sure the Elrics reached home, and to see someone on his mind. "Why the hell would I need a furlough in the first place!?" complained Edward. "And especially from Colonel Sarcasm of all people within the State?!" The suit of armor containing Alphonse showed no reaction but he did seem concerned about his brother's mental state.

" **Ed, Colonel Mustang's just looking out for our best interests,"** he tried to ease the elder brother. **"Besides, a furlough may be what we need after weeks of false leads on the Philosopher's Stone."**

"I'd rather take a couple of days off instead of a few weeks! The sooner we get the Philosopher's Stone, the sooner we get our bodies back! It's that simple! Mustang can take back his furlough and go find someone who actually cares!" He pulled out a note about the furlough, still not wanting to have that with him.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In Colonel Mustang's office, Edward and Alphonse waited on the Flame Alchemist for orders. They hoped for leads to finding their Philosopher's Stone. Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye emerged and Mustang reached his desk. "What's the word?" asked Edward. "Another informant?" Mustang pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Edward. Interested, Alphonse hoped to receive the same information._

" _ **What does it say?"** he asked. It was a letter directed to both Elric brothers._

 _EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC-_

 _BY RECOGNITION OF THE GOVERNMENT AND ASSOCIATED WITH THE AMESTRAIN STATE MILITARY, WE'VE OFFERED YOU TWO A MONTH-LONG FURLOUGH FOR THE EFFORTS IN THE SKIRMISHES AROUND THE COUNTRY. WHILE WE UNDERSTAND YOUR GOALS, WE FEEL IT IS IMPERATIVE FOR THIS FURLOUGH TO GATHER STRENGTH SHOULD WE NEED YOU TO RETURN TO THE FRONT LINES._

 _SINCERELY WITH HIGH REGARDS, FÜHRER KING BRADLEY._

 _Edward seemed shocked at the reward from King Bradley. "He's not serious," he gasped. "A furlough? For a month?" Alphonse joined in the gasping._

" _ **Brother, that's incredible!"** he cheered. Edward didn't see it the same way._

" _What's incredible about this? Like hell I'm taking a break, let alone for a month!" To Roy, the decision was out of his hands._

" _I did bring out your personal mission, Fullmetal, if that gives you any benefit," he brought up. "Though, in essence… a furlough is probably what you need after all these dead-ends in searching for ways to get your bodies back." Edward wasn't willing to believe Roy's claim._

" _I don't need to take a month off, only a few days." Riza heard enough from Edward's mouth._

" _Colonel has tried to shorten your furlough but there's nothing that can be done," she clarified. "Unless you want the Führer's wrath, it's best to comply to the order." Edward felt his argument losing ground. Alphonse chose to end the debate._

" _ **Let it go, Ed,"** he advised. **"It's King Bradley's ruling. We can't speak over him."** Edward looked defeated._

" _If it helps, I can have Major Armstrong join you," Roy teased. Edward's face drooped in mental pain. Not only had he been given an order to take a leave of absence, but he and Alphonse would have the Strong Arm Alchemist back to Resembool._

* * *

After getting off the train, the Elric brothers and Armstrong made the rest of the walk to Resembool. "I swear, I should have Mustang or Hawkeye see our home once in a while, not bring Muscles over!" he scowled. Armstrong heard the berating of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Perhaps you should have requested someone like Second Lieutenant Ross or my older sister," he mocked. "I'm sure Mira would keep you on your toes." His boisterous laugh made Edward's scowl worse.

"Anyone but Big Sister Armstrong!" Alphonse thought he needed to ease on his anger.

" **Ed, it may be better off that we got this furlough,"** he tried to reason. **"Once you get your auto-mail adjusted, we'll think of ways to use the time off for other activities."** Edward mulled more, not willing to trust his "little" brother's words. **"He's got to learn that patience is a virtue."**

"Patience is one thing, Alphonse Elric," Armstrong accepted with nods. "Organization is also vital, and Mira wouldn't let Edward sleep if anything's misplaced." Soon enough, the men found Pinako stepping outside and smoking her pipe. Winry entered her room before opening a parcel. What she saw, she made a gleeful shout as she bounced around her room. Pinako couldn't hear her granddaughter's squeal.

"Hello again, Major Armstrong and Alphonse," she greeted. "Nice of you to return to Resembool." Alphonse seemed grateful for the welcome.

" **Hi, Miss Rockbell,"** he replied. Armstrong got to a knee and greeted Pinako as if he's proposing to the elder.

"Miss Pinako, it is a pleasure to be welcomed back to Resembool by your young face," he swooned. Pinako wasn't taken by his alluring mustache and tone.

"Now, now, Major," she rebuffed. "My heart's still with my late husband and children. Besides, there's no way I can bear anymore kids." Edward felt alienated by Pinako, not greeted like his brother or the Major.

"As usual, the old hag considers me as nothing," he muttered. Pinako heard Edward's mouth, ready to lash back.

"The way you've treated everyone around here, you should be considered a nobody!"

"Says a little grandma who does nothing but smoke all day!" Alphonse turned his helmet around and saw a tool flying towards Edward.

" **Wrench!"** he warned. Edward thought Alphonse picked up on his attitude.

"Al, don't start feeling the same-" CLANK! The heavy wrench struck Edward's head flush, knocking him to the ground in a painful thud. Looking down, they knew Edward got what he deserved.

" **I said 'wrench,' not 'wench.'"** Edward regained his senses, though felt pain from the jarring shot.

"Ed!" shouted Winry. The group turned to the blond auto-mail mechanic. She reached, panicked to what she did. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I got excited!" Ed seemed less than sympathetic.

"You have a funny way of showing excitement, Winry..." he groaned, rubbing his injury.

"Hello, Miss Winry," Armstrong greeted. "What reason brings this excitement?" Winry held a few items in her hands.

"Minutes ago, I received a parcel and it held a brochure, something called 'bus passes...' whatever those are and boat ride to some island getaway," she explained as she presented the items in question. Edward got the brochure, Alphonse had tickets for the boat and Armstrong saw these bus passes.

"A two-week stay at Isle Delfino?" read Edward. "What the hell?" Alphonse and Armstrong looked just as baffled.

" **I've never heard of a place called Isle Delfino,"** Alphonse shrugged. **"Is it on a different continent?"** Even Pinako couldn't figure on the query.

"I must say, this is news I haven't received notice on," she huffed as she peered at the brochure over Edward's arm.

"That makes four of us, sadly," he agreed. To Armstrong, he had a suggestion in mind.

"You know, this would be perfect for you, Edward Elric," he pointed out. "While I have no clue to the location of this Isle Delfino as well, it may be a nice stay to spend your furlough." Winry would agree with Armstrong and confronting Edward.

"Look, consider it my great apology," she proposed. "You, me, Alphonse and Den go on this island vacation! What do you say?" Edward cringed at the offer.

"I don't know..." he moaned. "It sounds out of our way and..." Alphonse joined in with a point.

" **Ed, we got a month,"** he reminded. **"Two weeks away is plenty of time away from all the war we've been involved in."** Felt forced, Edward conceded.

"Alright, I'll go on this stupid trip with you!" Winry jumped for joy, dancing around the boys. Pinako sighed, knowing the next two weeks would be quiet.

"Well, at least there will be peace around here," she sneered. "I shouldn't have too much to worry about by myself." Armstrong wasn't as willing to let Pinako live alone.

"Don't say that, sweet Pinako," he wooed. "Allow me to stay for the two weeks while your granddaughter is with the Elric brothers." Pinako giggled, humored by Armstrong's sacrifice to stay in Resembool rather than return to Central.

"That's so sweet of you, Major." Knowing that her grandmother would have some company, Winry discussed the details of reaching the island.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning by train which will take us to the pier where our boat will depart," she plotted. "We should arrive an hour before the boat leaves dock." The rest of the day sped by as the people gathered to have dinner and Edward got some sleep for the morning. As the sun risen, the group and their dog entered the train to the town with the pier holding their boat ride. Alphonse wanted to see the brochure, believing Winry had it. Den slept on a vacant seat.

" **Do you still have that brochure on hand?"** he asked. Winry looked in her bag to pull the brochure out.

"Here you go." Handed, Alphonse looked at the brochure closely.

" **Funny names for some of these places. Coconut Mall, Gelato Beach, Noki Bay..."** Edward felt there was more, not discussed beforehand.

"By the way, do you have any idea who sent you the parcel?" he questioned. Winry blinked and looked up, trying to remember what was on the parcel.

"I didn't bother to look," she admitted. The Elrics gulped at the confession.

" **You mean you opened it without knowing who it was?!"** shrieked Alphonse. **"You could have opened something explosive and got yourself and your grandmother killed!"** Winry gulped to the possibility. To Edward, Alphonse needed to relax.

"You didn't need to get over-dramatic about it," he murmured. "Besides, I'm the one who got blasted."

" **Sorry… Got a little overzealous about possible outcomes."** The train took all day to reach the port town. Arriving, dusk settled in. The group stepped off with Den following and journeyed through the town where people recognized the brothers. **"First time being here, yet we're getting the celebrity treatment."**

"Can you blame them, Al? How often do you think they see two of the youngest State Alchemists in the country?"

" **Good point. Maybe they're giving us something for the boat to the island in question?"** Not much occurred aside from some compliments to the brothers. Reaching the port, a young woman greeted the three.

"Miss Rockbell?" she called. Winry rose her hand. "Glad you could make it." That's when she saw the dog with an auto-mail leg. "Is she yours?"

"Yep, it's Den," Winry identified. "Don't worry, she's friendly." The woman petted Den on the head, much to her delight. Suddenly, she saw the brothers meeting up.

"Looks like we're getting a midnight snack on the way to the island," Edward snickered as he held two baskets of food. The aroma could be sniffed from the two Edward held and the one Alphonse had as well.

"One of those better be dog food." Alphonse lifted his basket.

" **Den will love this,"** he chuckled. The woman gasped at the Elrics.

"Okay, no one said that you'd have the famous Fullmetal Alchemist with you!" she cheered with eyes shining. "This is so cool!" She ran up to Alphonse in belief on who was the Fullmetal Alchemist. "You must be Edward Elric! No way it can be anyone else wearing a suit of armor all over!" Unfortunately, she picked the wrong brother and Winry came over to correct her.

"I'm sorry, but that's the younger brother of Edward," she informed before pointing to Edward. " _That's_ the real Fullmetal Alchemist." The woman gawked, dismayed at her mistake.

"You?!" Edward began to think the woman would mention his size, rather anticipating it considering the history. Instead, she fell to all fours, bowing rapidly. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I wasn't aware!" Her constant bowing and apologizing made Edward waive her off.

"Miss, it's okay!" he nervously called to settle. "I thought you'd make that usual height reference!" The woman eased up, relieved to know of Edward's sympathy.

"But I must. After all, the men would've been worse at that." Everyone at ease, the woman readied herself. "Anyway, your boat's ready to cast off. It's this way." The group followed the woman to a steamboat at the end of the pier. Everyone entered to see some hammocks made.

"I've never slept in one," Winry huffed. "Is it comforting?" Edward walked to one and crawled in the hammock.

"See?" he demonstrated. "Easy..." Winry wasn't as motivated about sleeping in a hanging bed.

"Right..." Alphonse came out to see what he could do.

" **Miss?"** he called. The woman peered to see the suit of armor.

"Yeah?" she replied.

" **Is there anything you need from me? Since I can't sleep at all..."** The woman had a shaky chuckle.

"You can be my navigator. We're suppose to enter a densely foggy area which should get us to the island in question." Alphonse nodded, accepting the task.

" **Understood..."** The anchor lifted and ropes untied to the dock, the boat dredged out to sea. Den stepped outside and saw the boat moving away from the docks. She barked a few times, alerting Winry to look outside.

"We're moving!" she reported. Edward's peering told him the new journey began.

"We'll be gone for two weeks," he muttered. "I wonder if Mustang will find the Philosopher's Stone and offer it to me?" The boat drifted toward a few clouds rolling on the ocean's surface. To Alphonse, that had to be where the boat had to go. Without hesitation, the boat drifted into the clouds where it vanished. The ride to Isle Delfino began for Edward "Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell and Den.

* * *

END of FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST  
Next up: Girls Bravo


	6. Girls Bravo

_Invite 6: Girls Bravo_

* * *

The school day ended for Yukinari, Miharu and Kirie. They headed home and ready to do homework and see their Seiren friends. "Man, I'm so hungry," the teen boy nervously chuckled. "I'd eat anything at this point!" Miharu giggled to Yukinari's announcement.

"I thought Miharu packed you a 'delicious' lunch," Kirie recalled.

"She did, but she had… samples before finishing my lunch." Miharu giggled, not guilty of her snacking on his meal.

"I wanted to make sure the lunch tasted good," the bubbly pink-haired Seiren girl explained. Soon enough, they arrived at Yukinari's home. Miharu opened the gate and the other two walked through. Yukinari opened the door to enter the house. Miharu started to wonder what Kirie wanted from Yukinari. "Kirie, what about your home?"

"Easy," she started. "I got no food at home. Thought I'd eat with you." Miharu smiled, understanding Kirie's reason. That's when Tomoka and Koyomi met the returning students.

"Short stuff's home!" cheered the young blond. Koyomi wasn't as excited.

"How was your day?" she asked with a smile.

"Not bad," Yukinari replied. From on Tomoka's head, Ebi bounced on the owner. "Ebi, what's wrong?" Tomoka realized what Ebi alerted to.

"Oh yeah!" she realized. "Shorty got a package today!" Yukinari seemed surprised about the news.

"A package?" Miharu thought the package stemmed from something she ordered but used Yukinari's name.

"It must be that item I ordered online," she believed. Yukinari and Kirie mulled to the thought.

"Miharu, I understand that you have a job but still..." groaned Kirie. Entering the living room, those who were at school saw the small package. Miharu deciphered the package wasn't her online purchase.

"What I ordered was bigger than what's in here." Yukinari glanced to the package.

"No return address," he pointed on the labels. "If this is from an admirer- which I think is silly- I can't take it. From all I know, Lisa probably wants to give me something to try for my Girl Rash." Opening the package despite his guess, he found a pair of bus passes, a pair of airline tickets and a brochure inside.

"That's not extra medicine for your Girl Rash," Koyomi noted. Tomoka found a letter with the items and read it.

MR. SASAKI-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND ANOTHER FRIEND WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

Yukinari and the girls seemed surprised at the vacation offering. "Isle Delfino?" repeated Miharu. "That can't be an island on Seiren." Tomoka and Koyomi agreed to the assessment.

"Thanks for answering a question I wanted to ask," Kirie sneered. "Still, why would you get these? Was it a random drawing?" Yukinari wasn't sure about these gifts.

"Who knows," he shrugged. He picked up the airline tickets. "I've seen airline tickets from the airport since Mom and Dad have international business meetings on a weekly basis." To Tomoka, this would be a great opportunity to overcome his allergy.

"This is perfect for you, Short Stuff!" she cheered. "You can overcome your girl fears with an island vacation!" Everyone else had doubts about it.

"It's gonna take more than a vacation to overcome Yukinari's phobia," Kirie insisted. Yukinari pondered about the package.

"I guess Miharu and I can go along," he studied. "Though I would wish for at least one more." This confession irked the girls.

"One more?" repeated Tomoka.

"Who would you bring?" asked Koyomi. Yukinari turned to the purple-haired girl.

"You, Koyomi," he opted. "Knowing how Fukuyama goes after you almost all the time since you've been on this mission for Maharu..." Koyomi wasn't sure about Yukinari's offer.

"I don't know… Men being there… I'm already frightened out of my heart with Fukuyama harassing me everyday, I don't think spending time with other men on an island would help me at all." Apparently, Koyomi wasn't the only girl who would prefer normal life over a vacation.

"Besides, I'd be better off going with you, soul-mate!" proclaimed Lisa as she stood by the doorway of the living room. Everyone in the room stood aghast to the arrival.

"Lisa!?" gasped Yukinari.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" demanded Kirie. Lisa scoffed to Kirie's yell.

"You know as well as I do that I won't surrender to Pinky or my soul-mate's allergy," she sneered. That's when she eyed the items from the package. "Isle Delfino?" Lisa felt interested to know where the island's located. "Sounds like a hoot of a place." To Yukinari, the girls had already decided on his traveling companion for the island.

"I'd wish it came with an extra ticket and pass to bring you along," Miharu apologized. Kirie wasn't as sympathetic.

"Besides, do you know how to treat Yukinari's outbreak without making it worse?" she challenged. Lisa took a step back, Kirie's doubt weighing on her.

"Give me a chance to learn and with the help of my black magic, my soul-mate's allergy problems will be cake," she issued. Kirie wasn't buying her wish.

"Besides, I may need you more than you need Yukinari." Lisa didn't like Kirie's option as much as she not willing to grant Lisa a chance to be with the only male in the house.

"And why should I?" Kirie fingered Koyomi to prove her case.

"Whether it's me or Koyomi, your older brother will go after us for his fondling fun." To Lisa, her brother's behavior raised concerns.

"Fine! Can we at least watch them leave?" Yukinari took a moment to ponder.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to watch us leave for this island," he replied. Lisa smiled, praised by the one who she desired.

"You're so caring, Yukinari. Hey, I do have some of Kazaharu's old swimming trunks that you can have. Don't worry, they're in one piece unlike the recent few to show the booby girl." Hearing her offer and description, Kirie remembered some clothes for Miharu.

"I do have a couple of swimsuits that should work for Miharu," she recalled. The offers gave Yukinari and the pink-haired Seiren member joyed.

"That's great, both of you!" he praised. "That can save us time and money for our trip." Lisa smiled again before leaving for home, going to ask the elder Fukuyama about their trip. Kirie dug through some of her clothes and found a handful of gently used and clean clothes that no longer fitted her. The next night, Yukinari and the girls from Seiren, their world where less than 10% of its population are men, had an early dinner, knowing the flight to Isle Delfino left late that night. Lisa had some of Kazaharu's maids drive the group to the airport where the flight would leave from. They entered, not much activity occurring.

"Guess it's not as busy tonight," Tomoka noticed. To Miharu, it was a place she hadn't experienced.

"Is a ride on a plane as fun as a ride in a car?" she questioned. Yukinari realized that Miharu hadn't flown before.

"Oh yeah," he awed. "This will be your first time flying. Don't worry. By the time we're in the air, we'll be asleep." To prove his point, Yukinari stretched himself and yawned.

"You'll be fine, Miharu," Koyomi assured. Miharu smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Koyomi," she giggled. Yukinari found their terminal and gate for their flight to Isle Delfino. Ebi jumped from Tomoka's head to Miharu and barked something. To Tomoka, Ebi wanted to join.

"Did you want to go to the island, too?" she asked. Ebi barked again. Miharu smiled to have Ebi come with them.

"Okay, but you can hide in here!" Ebi didn't mind entering Miharu's bag. It found snacks to eat.

"Next terminal over," he announced. Everyone found the terminal and then the gate. To Koyomi, Tomoka, Lisa and Kirie, this would be the last time they see Yukinari and Miharu for two weeks.

"We can't go any further," Tomoka complained. "Well, you two have fun and bring back pictures of your trip!" Yukinari laughed.

"I will, Tomoka." Kirie now confronted Miharu with some last minute details.

"I know how much you love Yukinari," she reminded. "Make sure he's okay. Is something happens to him..." Miharu placed a hand on Kirie's shoulder, a sign to relax.

"Kirie..." she hushed. "I promise not to let anything bad happen to Yukinari." Understanding, Kirie nodded, allowing her to go on.

"Alright. Take care." Kirie watched as Yukinari and Miharu passed through security clean. Still, she felt some ache. _'Someday, I want to give Yukinari the love that everyone else took from him. I don't hate you, Miharu. In fact… you're the only one right now that can give Yukinari hope.'_ Yukinari and Miharu only waited for about 15 minutes before someone confronted the two.

"Isle Delfino?" he asked. The two handed the tickets to the worker. "Good… I've been told your flight's ready for takeoff. I'll open the door for you two." The worker opened the hatch to let the two through the tunnel. Only a pair of seats welcomed Yukinari and Miharu.

"So we just sit here and the plane will fly us?" guessed Miharu.

"That's right," Yukinari replied. "We can sit, sleep or whatever we want. Just not right away." Miharu looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Yukinari pointed to the speakers as Miharu brought Ebi out. The speakers turned on.

"Everyone on board the flight from Narita Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about an eight-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." Miharu had an awkward question as she looked inside.

"Yukinari? Do vibrators count as… electronics?" Yukinari gasped at what item Miharu had.

"Why do you have a vibrator?!" he shrieked.

"Lisa said I may need it for relief." The small plane started to taxi to the runway. "In fact, she made a 'boy's vibrator' for you." Yukinari was left speechless. He slapped his forehead in dismay.

"That girl needs a talking to." Soon enough, the plane for Isle Delfino was given clearance. All inside relaxed as the plane began its run down the runway. Before long, it began to ascend. Once turbulence settled, Yukinari and Miharu fell asleep, anticipating a smooth ride. The plane entered clouds and vanished. Vacation began for Yukinari Sasaki and Miharu Sena Kanaka.

* * *

END of GIRLS BRAVO  
Next up: InuYasha


	7. InuYasha

_Invite 7: InuYasha_

* * *

Kagome returned home from a long day at school. "Mom!" she called as she opened the door. "Grandpa! Sōta! I'm home!" Hearing no noise, she believed she came home alone. "I wonder if Mom's working? Then again, where's the rest of the family?" Buyo came to the sound of Kagome and rushed to see her. A mew had the raven-haired schoolgirl look to see the cat. "Hey, Buyo! Someone not feeding you?" Buyo mewed happily. After getting food for the family cat, Kagome heard the door open. Sōta entered the door.

"Hey, sis!" he greeted.

"Sōta! How are you?"

"Beat… I could use something to snack on."

"Alright… Let me whip up something I learned in class today." Sōta couldn't wait for her taught meal. Suddenly, a familiar yell echoed from outside. Kagome and Sōta knew who it was immediately.

"InuYasha?"

"Let's go check!" The siblings exited the side door of the home. Sure enough, InuYasha came out of the Bone-Eater's Well and shook uncontrollably.

"Get out!" he repeatedly yelled. Hopefully not wanting to make a scene, Kagome had her command ready.

"Sit, boy!" The beads jerked InuYasha to the ground hard. The thud caused a couple of creatures to fall out of his robe. InuYasha reeled from the command.

"Kagome, what was that for?" Kagome palmed her head, the slow realization of the half-demon.

"You're a little loud..." While Kagome tried to help InuYasha back on his feet, Sōta found the reason for the flailing: Shippo and Kilala.

"Kagome, what are these two?!" he gulped as Kilala shook off what bothered her.

"Man, what kind of force was that?" the fox child groaned. Kagome turned to find the orphaned fox demon and Sango's demon cat with shock.

"Shippo?!" she gawked. Hearing his name, Shippo looked up to the modern-day girl.

"Kagome?" He turned to see InuYasha shaking off what he experienced. Then he saw the house behind Kagome. "We're here?" Standing, Shippo walked towards it, passing the girl who she met after his parents were killed. "I'm in the future! Kilala, we made it! We're here!" Recovered but not the least pleased, InuYasha came over to Shippo with the scariest face to show. Despite not looking, Shippo could feel InuYasha's anger. "Uh… oh..." Hoisting the child by his tail, InuYasha seemed ready to tear Shippo to pieces.

"What the hell were you doing in my robe?!" he yelled. "And what gives you any damn right to join me in returning to see Kagome!?" Shippo gulped to the threats of InuYasha. He flailed around in hopes of freeing himself.

"Let me go!" Sōta got to InuYasha's side and observed Shippo.

"So this is a demon?" he asked. "Not much of a demon if you ask me."

"Yeah, he's just a kid," InuYasha summarized. "No way would he be a threat to an adult human, let alone a full-fledged demon." Shippo continued to flail. "Still, I thought only Kagome and I could go through the Bone-Eater's Well." To Sōta, he remembered not being able to cross the well as… well.

"Like the first time we met, InuYasha." The half-breed agreed.

"So how did Shippo and Kilala crossover here?" Kagome seemed rather mystified to the possibility until she pondered at their entrance.

"I think they hid in your robe as you crossed to see me," she guessed. "It's like how people in America hide illegal substances in pockets inside jackets." InuYasha blinked to the explanation.

"What do you mean? The Bone-Eater's Well couldn't detect Shippo and Kilala in my robe so it let them pass?"

"Pretty much." Sōta pondered the hypothesis, wondering if by Shippo and Kilala's ability to bypass the time rift in the well, others could follow.

"It would suck if that Naraku finds out about how to escape that era." To InuYasha, the possibility could happen if not for information just disclosed.

"He'll need to be at full power and that could take sometime," he briefed. "He's in a severely weakened state. If he didn't disguise his scent, I could finish him off with Tetsusaiga. At least Kaede found a spot where Sango and Miroku could recover after that last bout with him and not be disturbed." Before anyone could relax, the door opened. It was Kagome's and Sōta's mother.

"Kagome, a package arrived!" she called before noting who else stopped on by. "Oh, InuYasha! I wasn't expecting to see you! Did you come to pick Kagome up for more feudal era stuff?"

"Not really… now that a new problem came up." Kagome wondered about the package.

"I hope it's not from any of my teachers about homework," she wished before entering the house. She found the package and put it on the table. Everyone else entered, even though InuYasha would've wanted Shippo and Kilala to return to Sango and Miroku. On the kitchen table, Kagome opened the small package. Inside, three airline tickets, three bus passes and a brochure. "What is this?" InuYasha picked up the brochure and read the letter… or try to.

"I'm sorry, but can anyone read this?" Kagome's mother offered InuYasha some help.

"Looks like some sort of vacation getaway," she studied. This made the others wonder.

"Where, Mom?" asked Sōta. The mother read the brochure.

MISS HIGURASHI-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

This left everyone in the dark. "Is it just me or does no one know about this Isle Delfino?" questioned Sōta.

"No, I think we're all a little flummoxed," Kagome shrugged. While Kilala played around with Buyo, the mother scanned the tickets.

"These are out of Tokyo Airport," she surveyed. "I can tell since I've gone on trip out of there." To Kagome and Sōta, their mother held legitimate airline tickets.

"You mean those tickets are real?" guessed InuYasha.

"Yes. They even have the watermark on here. So if the tickets to this island are real, so must be the island." No one wanted to argue with the matriarch of the house.

"Great… Kagome, Sōta and I can go on this trip." Sōta didn't want any part of this trip.

"Sorry, InuYasha," he refused. "Tempting as it sounds, I'll pass." To Kagome, Sōta wanted to stay home.

"Why?" she asked.

"Someone's got to be the man of the house after what happened to Dad. Besides, I know your classmates visit on a daily basis." The mother huffed a chuckle to Sōta's rejection.

"Sōta, you never met your father before he died in that car accident," the widowed woman corrected. "But if you don't wanna go, I won't make you." Shippo thought about taking Sōta's place.

"This is perfect," he spoke up. All turned to the fox child. "Perhaps I can go in Sōta's place." InuYasha didn't want Shippo to go.

"I don't think so!" he roared. "What gives you and Kilala permission to be here, less on this island?!" Before Shippo could come up with an answer, Kagome thought of an idea to have Shippo join.

"Good idea!" she voiced. InuYasha and Shippo turned to Kagome. "Shippo can transform into Sōta and that way, we can use all the airline tickets." Sōta and their mother blinked to Kagome's ploy. InuYasha gawked to the idea.

"Have you gone stupid? Shippo belongs back in the feudal era, not in this today! Besides, why not ask one of your classmates? Or maybe grandpa?" Kagome wanted to make sure InuYasha understood her point.

"Sit, boy!" The beads yanked InuYasha's head down hard. He reeled from the smash.

"Yes, a big sit for insulting my daughter," the mother supported. With InuYasha settled down, Sōta pondered to Shippo's ability.

"So if Kagome's right, you can transform into me?" he questioned.

"Of course," Shippo answered as he pulled a leaf from a pocket. "Apply this to your forehead for a minute." Sōta obeyed and held the leaf to his head. InuYasha stirred after the command to sit by Kagome.

"I hate it when you do that!" he complained. After about a minute, Sōta gave Shippo back the leaf.

"I think it's good to go," he informed. Shippo jumped from the table before putting the leaf to his forehead. A plume of smoke emerged. When it cleared, another Sōta appeared. Kagome, the first Sōta and their mother approved to the ability.

"That's incredible!" the mother awed. The first Sōta studied the second who seemed proud.

"What do you think?" asked Shippo. "Impressive?"

"It is… for the most part," Sōta scoffed. "You still have to deal with the end." Shippo's tail was still present. Shippo groaned to the folly. To the mother, a solution weighed on his mind.

"You can reset the transformation leaf, right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Shippo recalled.

"Do that while Sōta..." She whispered in Shippo's ear, Buyo and Kilala wanting to know. "And I think I have clothes that can fit you while you go with InuYasha and Kagome." InuYasha was forced to have Shippo join, much to his understandable chagrin. Kilala pawed to Kagome. To her, Sango's demon cat wanted to go on this trip as well.

"Kilala?" she called. Kilala pawed to the brochure before turning to Kagome. She soon thought it wouldn't hurt to bring them along. "Okay… InuYasha will let Sango know about this."

"Do I have to?" complained InuYasha. Kagome shot a serious look to InuYasha. He didn't want another "sit" after enduring two. "Okay, okay!" A grin on Kagome told everyone about her short leash on InuYasha.

"I also know that you need footwear going through the airport," the mother remembered. "Let me see about sandals for InuYasha." Everyone left to take care of their businesses. A couple of days later, InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo arrived at Tokyo International Airport which InuYasha carried on his back and jumped from building to building. He also had a kennel in hand for Kilala. Before going in, Shippo transformed into Sōta and the half-breed put straw sandals to his dismay. They checked in at registry and were informed about the gate their flight left from.

"I've never flown on an airplane before," Shippo awed. "Then again, I've never been on any sort of vehicle aside Kagome's bike." Kagome giggled as she brought the brochure with her.

"I think Shippo would have fun in Pinna Park, while InuYasha would like Gelato Beach," Kagome read off. InuYasha wondered about that.

"Why, a good place to practice with Tetsusaiga?" he guessed.

"Yeah, at least you'll be alone for that." InuYasha nodded, agreeing to the suggestion. Looking up, Shippo found their gate, number seven.

"From here in Tokyo International Airport to Sunshine Airport," he read the monitor behind the receptionist.

"You're here for the flight to Isle Delfino?" she asked. Kagome handed the tickets to the woman who scanned them. "Perfect. We can seat you right away." She opened the door to the gate and the three entered. Finding the seating room, Kagome put the bags down to the back and locked the door.

"That was nice of your mom to find clothes for me. Some I do question."

"Trust me, Shippo. Some you might like while over there." Kagome lucked out at finding a booster seat as Shippo took the leaf off his head. Once strapped in, the speakers sounded.

"Everyone on board the overnight flight from Tokyo International Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a seven-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." Fortunate for Kagome, she didn't bring electronics on her.

"Good thing I left the cameras in the luggage." Before long, they felt the plane begin to move.

"Kagome, what's happening?" he asked out of concern.

"It's getting taxied to the runway. Just relax and we'll be in the air."

"Okay..." Once the taxi brought their small plane to the runway, the engines revved. It sped down the strip before taking flight. The jet ascended to the sky, altitude climbing. Shippo felt rattled to the shaking. "Is this normal?!"

"It's turbulence! It'll be over before you know it!" The plane climbed to an altitude before leveling off, the shaking becoming less and less extreme. Shippo huffed, glad the turbulence didn't shake him too much.

"That was rough," InuYasha murmured. "And besides, you and Kilala are in trouble with Sango as soon as we return." Shippo gulped, not sure about going back by Sango's punishment. The plane soon found a patch of clouds and entered it. The plane was out of sight. What awaited InuYasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo and Kilala?

* * *

END of INUYASHA  
Next up: Maburaho


	8. Maburaho

_Invite 8: Maburaho_

* * *

The Kazetsubaki building overlooking Aoi Academy. The young but voluptuous blond teenager gazed her reddish-brown eyes from the office near the top of the multi-million yen structure, not at the Academy but at the nearby dormitory. Ever since Doctor Harauaki Akai announced about Kazuki's genes, all Kuriko could think about was obtaining them the only method possible. What stood in her way were two other girls, one claiming to be his "wife" and one who wants to kill him. As if there wasn't enough pressure, time wasn't on her side as well. When Kuriko learned of the genes, she also learned Kazuki's magic is nearly dry, and will kill him should he use it up. "Kazuki…" she lisped. "I'd wish there was a way to get away with only you and take those genes before your body is ash." Elizabeth emerged, the ghost about fed up with Kuriko's constant complaining.

" _All you ever talk about is getting his genes as if nothing else in the world applies,"_ she argued. Kuriko shot her face away from the specter of medieval times.

"My feelings for Kazuki should not be within your meddling."

" _You said that rather earnestly, yet you've held back on several occasions."_ Kuriko wished she had been alive to punish Elizabeth for her ridicule, even though she had chances to claim Kazuki's bloodline and failed. Just then, the phone rang. Kuriko answered it. "Kuriko here..."

"Miss Kuriko, you have an e-mail," one of her servants informed. "It concerns a vacation spot for you if you're interested." Kuriko didn't want her e-mails notified in that fashion. Still, a vacation spot to her seemed interesting to say the least.

"What do you know about this spot?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she remembered that she had a computer in her office. "On second thought, I'll look at it."

"Understood." Kuriko hung the phone before accessing her computer. She found the e-mail in question and the offer within.

MISS KAZETSUBAKI-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND TWO OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

Kuriko seemed in awe about the offer. "Two weeks…" she sneered. "Sounds like plenty of time for me to get some time with Kazuki." While reading on some more detail about the vacation, the phone rang again, forcing her to answer. "What is it?"

"Miss Kuriko, Miss Kamishiro's here," her servant replied. Kuriko nodded as she stood from her desk.

"I'm on my way. Tell her to stay put."

"Sure thing." Elizabeth entered her body as she entered the elevator to reach the lower levels of her family's building. There, Rin waited on the couch and saw Kuriko exit the door.

"I suppose you want to file a truce about Kazuki until my situation's resolved?"

"Don't admonish the dilemma you put yourself in," she scowled.

"Look who's talking. Wasn't your family the one who put you in the same 'dilemma?'" Rin didn't want to be reminded why she came to Aoi Academy. "Anyway, I've been offered a trip perfect for Kazuki and I to work on our… issues. Perhaps you can aid on that? Trip for three, two weeks, one hell of a time..." Rin remained unwilling to help a rival for Kazuki.

"I'll pass. Besides, it's virtually impossible to get Miyama away from Shikimori knowing how much she clings to him." Kuriko scoffed, Rin's words bearing a flaw she lisped.

"You say 'virtually' but not 'downright.' A trip to Isle Delfino could give Yuna more options than Kazuki. After all, we don't have much time in claiming Kazuki's genes. Once he uses his magic..." To Rin, she'd be happy if Kazuki didn't live.

"It will be one less lecherous man prowling women. My clan desires it but I will not stain my chastity for power from a lineage like his." Kuriko surrendered in trying to convince Rin what she's missing out.

"I guess there's no reasoning with you. Speaking of, what's with the visit today?"

"My clan wants to discuss a business proposal in regards to a few referendums your family suggested." To Kuriko, the time for business deals wasn't appropriate.

"I see. Can it wait until I come back? Or would you like to join me in seeing Kazuki and Yuna? It'll only be a couple of hours." Rin seemed to have nothing on her schedule.

"I'll wait." Kuriko nodded before stepping outside. She entered her car and escorted to the joint dormitory by a hired driver.

"I won't be long." She entered and found Kazuki's dorm room before knocking. Opening the door, Kazuki saw one of the main runners for his genes.

"Kuriko?!" he gasped, Yuna behind her. "What brings you here?" Kuriko's sneer wasn't welcoming to Yuna.

"I have a request. Mind if I come in?"

"No way!" protested Yuna. "You can't have Kazuki!" Kuriko expected Yuna's reaction.

"Figured you say that." Kazuki didn't want Kuriko to leave yet.

"Hold on, Yuna," he spoke up. "Let's hear what Kuriko wants before we refuse." Kuriko let herself in after Kazuki stepped from the doorway.

"Thanks, Kazuki. Anyway, I received an e-mail for a vacation that can involve the three of us." To Yuna, it's a lure for Kazuki. He instantly became intrigued to the idea.

"Really?"

"Of course! An island getaway for two weeks for the three of us. That way, none of the other girls in the academy will lay their hands on him while we spend time relaxing. Besides, all these deals my family has me file..." Kazuki gave the island idea some thought.

"I think Kuriko's helping us with this." The girls now turned to Kazuki in confusion.

"What?" gawked Yuna.

"Well, wherever Kuriko's taking us, it'll be free of distractions and I can save my remaining magic. After all, what happened in the past few weeks have been unpleasant, including defending that kid from Nakamaru and passing out…" To the girls, Kazuki wanted to get away from the stress in the academy.

"Kazuki..." Kuriko believed Kazuki would accept the offer.

"So, does this mean you'll come with me to this island vacation?" she guessed.

"Of course, as long as Yuna is with me." Kuriko agreed to the counteroffer.

"That can be arranged." Kuriko's plan seemed to be in place. "We can go shopping tomorrow and then we'll be on our way from the airport to our vacation." Yuna began to question the trip, mainly their location.

"Where is this island that you're bringing us to?" she asked. "Honolulu? Madagascar?" Kuriko waived her finger.

"I'm not gonna say. It's a surprise, and we won't be alone." She left while both Kazuki and Yuna could only guess on the island getaway. The next day, Kazuki and the two girls were joined by Rin, reluctant about being with the brunette who held a lineage of 50 magicians within. Kuriko and Yuna propped bikinis and other swimsuits over their fronts to model for Kazuki to decide. Luckily, Kuriko purchased the items.

"Shikimori..." called Rin. Kazuki turned to the swordswoman. "Are you sure you want to go with the two to this unheard island?" Kazuki wasn't sure how to answer.

"I want to, but I'm not sure the turnout will be something I like," he shrugged. "It might be me still feeling weak from protecting that kid." The next day, Kuriko's car arrived at the airport with Rin joining. They removed the luggage from the trunk. Kazuki and Yuna carried their own bags while wearing fresh summer clothes: Kazuki wore a white t-shirt and shorts while Yuna wore a yellow summer dress similar to her past when she first met the one she'd call his "wife." Kuriko sported a sky-blue blouse and slacks cut at at the knees with high-heeled sandals. Rin carried her luggage.

"The package came today and I have the tickets to the jet we're boarding," Kuriko informed before showing three airline tickets and bus passes. "Here you go!" Handed the tickets, Yuna read the name of the landing airport.

"Here to Sunshine Airport in… Isle Delfino?" she gulped. Rin blinked to the name of the island.

"Never heard of Isle Delfino," she hissed. Kazuki nodded, agreeing to the assessment.

"I doubt anyone has," he assumed. "But if it does exist, we could probably return there in the future." Yuna nodded to the possibility.

"I made sure to have a few cameras for some picture taking," she planned. Kuriko chuckled to the idea of having some photos to show Rin.

"From what I received, there might be some people Rin may take a liking to," she thought. Rin scowled her face away from Kuriko.

"Do not get involved with my person, Kuriko," she snapped. Kuriko shrugged her shoulders.

"One of these days, you'll understand." They entered the airport where Rin handed Kuriko's luggage to Kazuki.

"This is as far as I can go. Have a wonderful trip… if the island exists." After the hand-off, Rin left the airport. Yuna remembered something while riding to their flight.

"She wanted to check on the boy who Kazuki protected," she recalled. "She told me before we left the dorms." Kuriko didn't suspect an agenda with Rin.

"Perhaps Rin wanted to make sure he wasn't scarred by what occurred," she guessed. "Anyway, we need to reach Gate G in this terminal. Looking up at the signs, they located their target gate. They reached the terminal while Kazuki bought snacks for their trip.

"Kuriko Kazetsubaki?" called a young man. Turning around, Kuriko saw the receptionist.

"That's me." She handed the receptionist her ticket.

"20 minutes early, but I can have you and your guests in the jet right now while the jet's fueling up." Hearing the early boarding, Kazuki and Yuna returned and handed their tickets to the receptionist. They entered the tunnel, then the seating area where each took a seat except for Elizabeth who emerged.

" _So, we're on our way to Isle Delfino,"_ she awed. _"Who knows, maybe I can stay there while you return."_ Kuriko scoffed as she and the other two buckled up and the speakers activated.

"Everyone on board the flight from Haneda Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about an eight-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." Kuriko felt that Elizabeth could be lost if she wasn't in a body when the jet left.

"If you want, you can enter Yuna's body," she allowed. "That way, you don't phase through the jet and be left in the dust." Yuna gawked at Kuriko's offer.

"Kuriko!" she snapped. While the girls bickered, Kazuki could only think of the flight and their destination as the jet began to taxi.

"Maybe I'll have a great time," he pictured. "Maybe Yuna and Kuriko will enjoy it..." He relaxed himself as the jet zoomed down the runway. It didn't take long before it ascended to the air. The jet made its climb as it reached and vanished to the clouds above. What magic awaited for Kazuki Shikimori, Yuna Miyama, Kuriko Kazetsubaki and Elizabeth?

* * *

END of MABURAHO  
Next up: NEGIMA!


	9. Negima!

_Invite 9: Negima!_

* * *

The morning rose on another day in Mahora. Asuna made her rounds with delivering the newspapers. After finishing her route, she returned to her dorm where she found a small package. "What's this?" She read the name of the receiver. "It's for Negi?" She entered her dormitory shared by Konoka and Negi. Konoka fed the teacher for breakfast before the start of the school day as Chamo slept in the middle.

"This is wonderful, Konoka," Negi praised.

"Come on, Negi..." Konoka hushed. "It's nothing special." Asuna entered the dorm room to find the two eating. She dropped the package on Chamo. Though not hurt by the fallen package, he was annoyed.

"Hey, toots!" he snapped. "Want something dropped on you?! How do you think it would feel?!" Asuna ignored the ermine and focused on the package.

"Your cousin doesn't need to be so secret about delivering you a package from Wales," she nagged. Negi looked at the package but felt Asuna's assessment wasn't accurate.

"I'm pretty sure Nakane would need to contact me if I was about to get a package from her," Negi clarified. This left the other three confused.

"So if your cousin didn't send you this package..." started Konoka. Asuna now believed it was a classmate.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure the suspect is her," she concluded. Negi wasn't as sure about the suspect's identity.

"Perhaps if we see what's in the package, we'll get some answers," he decided. He opened the package and found a pair of bus passes, a pair of airline tickets and a brochure inside. A puzzled group couldn't make out what Negi received. "What is this?! It can't be from Nakane at all!"

"I can second that," Asuna agreed. "She wouldn't give you a brochure along with airline tickets back to England." Negi inspected the brochure, finding his name on it.

MR. SPRINGFIELD-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND ANOTHER FRIEND WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

The brochure left more confusion than clarity. "Now I'm starting to suspect that vampire of this," Asuna redirected her suspicions.

"Evangeline?" guessed Negi. "Why her?"

"Easy, getting at your blood." Konoka examined the airline tickets and discovered something familiar with it.

"Hey, isn't this the same airport you arrived at when you made it to Mahora?" she pondered. Seeing the other airline ticket, Negi gasped to the name of the airport.

"You're right!" he replied. "Ibaraki Airport! So this flight to Isle Delfino will depart from there and to Sunshine Airport."

"That's awesome, brother!" cheered Chamo. "Let's pack up and leave right away! There are chicks I've gotta meet over there!" Asuna snagged Chamo by the neck, ready to strangle the perverted ermine.

"I don't think so, buster!" she denied. " _You_ aren't going anywhere!" Negi agreed but not for the same reason."

"No one is," he pointed out. "The flight isn't for three days… and I've been asked to bring someone along." Asuna already wanted out of the deal.

"No go, Negi. I still got a job to do here." No one paid attention to the deep thoughts with Konoka.

"Mind if I suggest something?" she spoke up. Everyone turned to the raven-haired girl.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps we could do a vote. Whoever gets the most votes will go with Negi to this island getaway." The other three blinked before realizing an outcome.

"In other words, I still have a chance to go with Negi on this vacation."All Konoka could do was giggle.

"I think I can find a way to keep everyone impartial in their votes," Negi thought up. "I can explain it during class." The other three wondered about the plan. Instead of asking, they headed to school. The long day teaching classes neared the end. "Alright, girls. Before I excuse you, we're going to have a little vote." The class blinked, a few "huh?" gasps echoing. "We'll be entering a two week vacation. However, I've been invited to be on this island getaway and the people behind it is asking me to bring one of you." All the girls, aside a few, cheered about this opportunity.

"Professor Negi, take me!" shouted Chisame.

"No, professor!" denied Ayaka. "Pick me!" Realizing pandemonium about to occur, Negi had to take control of the girls.

"Everyone, please calm down!" he urged. "I beg of you!" Listening, the 30 students stopped and returned to their desks. "Okay… The instructions are simple: I want you to write three classmates that you'd want to join me in this voyage. None of those names should have your names on it or repeated. Once you're done listing which three, turn the papers over and you can depart for the day." One of the students rose their hand. Negi found the hand that belonged to Yue. "Yes, a question?"

"Is there a chance we can watch you and the elected leave to this vacation spot?"

"Of course, Yue. I see no problem in this request." The class performed the task and wrote the three names. They turned their sheets over, stood and bowed to Negi who returned the bows. All the students left except for Asuna. Negi began gathering the sheets.

"Need help?" she volunteered. Negi nodded to Asuna's aid and gathered the sheets. They returned to their dorm and with Konoka, counted the votes. Some votes caught the three by surprise. "Despite not wanting to go, the class still votes for me?"

"Well, I got some votes as well," Konoka pointed out. "Though, I guess we shouldn't be surprised. After all, we're taking care of Negi."

"Yeah, that's true..." After tallying the votes, Negi and the girls pondered on a solution.

"It seems there's a tie, Asuna," Negi calculated. "You, Ayaka and Nodoka."

"Okay, well eliminate me and it's a two-girl race." That's when Konoka reexamined the sheets, finding an issue.

"I think Ayaka didn't hear the instructions," she noticed. Negi and Asuna looked at the sheet Konoka had. All three names had Ayaka on there. This bothered the teacher.

"I don't necessarily blame Ayaka for wanting to travel with you," Chamo felt. "That girl's been rather obsessed with bro that she'd be wanting to keep him for herself." Negi decided to throw that sheet out.

"She'll be docked one vote… and that makes the votes clear." Negi and Konoka agreed. The next day was the last day for the class before the long vacation. Negi gave his students homework for the two weeks

"I hope that the assignments for everyone is done by the time we come back to school," he urged. Ayaka daydreamed, willing to spend time with Negi on his vacation. "But before we go, I wager you want to know who's coming?" The girls anticipated to know. "I thought so. Well, in third place, Konoka Konoe!" Konoka chuckled, despite knowing who won. "In second is… Ayaka Yukihiro!" Ayaka gasped, unaware that her violation cost her a vote.

"What?!" she gasped, her hopes of the vacation dashed.

"And the student joining me is… Nodoka Miyazaki!" Nodoka gasped, not anticipating the outcome.

"I-I won?!" she gawked. Yue, Ku Fei and Kaede gave Nodoka a celebrating patting. Ayaka couldn't grasp how she lost. A rival, Asuna clarified the rules for the blond runner-up.

"The rules speculate that you choose _other_ classmates," she informed. Ayaka growled to Asuna, thinking she fixed the voting.

"Hey, you did something to the voting!" she argued.

"You first!" The argument received attention from Evangeline and she reluctantly couldn't keep herself away from the conversation.

"I never thought another classmate would use low-grade tactics other than myself," the English-born vampire scorned. "Not often do I agree with Asuna but here, it's obvious." Ayaka whined, defeated by her classmates criticizing her foul. The next day, Negi and Nodoka shopped for the trip, including clothes and swimwear with help from Asuna, Konoka and Yue.

"Will Professor Negi like this?" asked Nodoka while draping a maroon swimsuit with a skirt linen over herself.

"Don't worry too much about it," Yue tried to ease.

"Okay…" The shopping day done, the tripping pair rested back in the dorms. Now came the day Negi and Nodoka flew from Ibaraki Airport. The class joined their teacher and classmate before their trip to Isle Delfino. Before they could pass the gates to their terminal, Negi turned to his students.

"Well, looks like this will be the last time I see you guys for two weeks," he announced. "Who knows, I may be a changed teacher by the time I return."

"Hopefully, you bring back memories of your trip to the island," Chisame wished.

"Not to worry, Chisame. I'll have plenty of pictures to show." Chisame cupped Negi's head before kissing him on the lips. Ayaka, seeing this, walked from the crowd as Ku Fei followed Chisame with a kiss of her own. Each girl offered Negi a lip lock, the same fashion as how they formed Pactios with their teacher. Nodoka didn't join, knowing that she'll be with Negi for the two weeks. Negi had a kiss from all the girls in his class… except for Ayaka, now emerging.

"Sorry about that," she tried to excuse herself. "Had to take a powder. Asuna didn't believe her. She wanted to be the last to kiss Negi and now came her chance.

"Well, other than Nodoka, you're the only one who's yet to give me a farewell kiss." Ayaka didn't waste a second as she let her lips smother Negi's… and she wasn't willing to part those lips. She kept the lips on her teacher's and didn't want to move away. Asuna and Evangeline moved in to separate the two.

"That's enough, Ayaka!" she called. Ayaka reacted by grabbing Negi in a hug.

"Master Negi has to leave!" computed Chachamaru, aiding in the split. Finally, the girls successfully pried Ayaka from Negi, much to the blond's chagrin.

"No!" she protested. "I want more time with Professor Negi!" Konoka offered a last hug.

"Please return safely," she pleaded.

"I will, Konoka," he promised. On that note, he and Nodoka left for their gate. They reached the terminal and found a guide who seemed to recognize the teacher.

"Mr. Springfield?" he awed. "What are you doing here?!" Negi and Nodoka presented the tickets. "I see."

"Yes, well… Nodoka and I will be away for two weeks." The guide nodded to the briefing.

"Got it. I'll be here when you return." The student and teacher found the gate and handed their tickets off. After that, they boarded a jet and found seats with Chamo joining.

"I can't wait to see what Isle Delfino has to offer," he said eagerly.

"If you behave, it will make this vacation less stressful," Negi warned.

"Yeah, yeah! You can relax while I have fun." The two humans found their seats within the small jet before the speakers activated.

"Everyone on board the flight from Ibaraki Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about an eight-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." Strapped in, Negi and Nodoka settled in.

"Are you excited for this trip, Professor Negi?" asked Nodoka.

"Excited isn't the word I'm assuming, Nodoka," he admitted. "Nervous, perhaps?"

"Lose the nervousness, bro," Chamo assured as he brought a cigarette out. "We'll be meeting a lot of people there, meaning a lot of girls in their bikinis." Negi snapped and pulled the cigarette from Chamo's mouth before he could light up.

"Chamo, no smoking on the plane." Chamo groaned to the denial as the jet began to taxi. Once set, the plane took off down the runway and lifted to the air, the gravitational force pulling the riders to the back of their seats. The force relented as it flew into an array of clouds, disappearing instantly. What awaited Negi Springfield, Nodoka Miyazaki and Chamo?

* * *

END of NEGIMA!  
Next up: Pani Poni Dash (then Pokémon)


	10. Pani Poni Dash

_Invite 10: Pani Poni Dash_

* * *

Kurumi began her return home from work at Étoile. As she returned to her apartment, she found a package outside, in front of the door. Looking, she saw her name on said package. "What could this be?" she asked. Opening the door, Shū found his sister lifting the package up.

"Long day at the cafe?" he asked.

"Yep. We aren't getting as many customers. The owner isn't sure he wants to keep the cafe going. Anyway, did you leave this for me?" Shū shook his head, denying any involvement.

"I'd wish." They entered and Kurumi opened the package. Inside, a pair of bus passes, a pair of airline tickets and a brochure inside. Perplexed, neither twin knew what to say. "It looks like a vacation getaway."

"Okay, but to where?" Shū read the brochure.

MISS MOMOSE-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND ANOTHER FRIEND WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

Kurumi awed the invite, but felt troubled. "I can't go on this, Shū," she denied. "I've got a job and the best I can hope for is that we get more customers over the break. You go!"

"Why should I?" he wondered. "Is it because of Miss Igarashi?"

"Yeah! I mean, you have to deal with her on a daily basis complaining. You've told me about everyday." Shū groaned, the reminder not wanting to be mentioned.

"Never mind…" Kurumi studied the tickets and bus passes. "And before you start, I'm not sure about bringing Himeko from your class along."

"Good point. Telling her to behave is like speaking to a new puppy. How about Rei? You two could cook for each other." Shū gave the idea a hard thought.

"Her? I don't know… Doesn't she have a job at that one Chinese restaurant?" That's when his mind mended to someone not thought. "Wouldn't Miss Miyamoto have any problem with going to this island? After you found her on Okinodoku Island..." Kurumi awed the idea, agreeing with it.

"Yeah! Becky would need some time off after the weeks the class put the torture on her, especially Rei." Now a plan ensued between the twins. "Tomorrow, we can stop by her research lab and make that request."

"Got it. Miss Miyamoto might enjoy some island time and this Isle Delfino would be ideal." The next day, the twins found the office of the American-born teacher. They knocked on her door. No response.

"Becky's not here?" That's when the door opened. Both looked down to find Becky's bunny, Mesousa.

"Hello?" he called down.

"Mesousa? Where's Becky?" Mesousa was at a loss to that.

"I don't know. Heck, I don't know how I got here myself." Shū and Kurumi looked puzzled to this bewilderment. Unbeknown to them, Lord Cat stood behind the door, unseen by anyone.

"I'm God," he said, rather creepy to the presence. Before the twins could ponder their next move.

"What's going on here?" sounded someone familiar. Both turned to find Becky approaching. "Kurumi, what the hell are you and your brother doing here? Shouldn't you two be getting ready for class?" Shū looked at the clock, not bothered by the time.

"I still have 20 minutes," he replied. "I'll make it before the bell… maybe even more if Miss Igarashi's got her weekly hangover." Kurumi decided to take over the discussion.

"Anyway, Becky…" she spoke up. "Shū wanted to know about what you have during the two-week vacation." Becky became defensive, a personal question directed to the girl that graduated the Massachusetts Institute of Technology at the age of ten.

"Why the hell would you want to know?" she snapped. "It's none of your darn business!" Kurumi expected her to reply like that.

"You see, Shū and I got a package about a two-week vacation spot you'd like." Becky blinked to the offer being made.

"Vacation? What do you have in mind?" Kurumi handed Becky the brochure. "And I thought Okinodoku Island was an island no one heard of. Isle Delfino?"

"Yeah, we're just as stumped as you," Shū shrugged. "Besides, I would like to spend time away from Miss Igarashi, the Yuma and Yuna… Pretty much the class of 1-A." Becky began to understand his dilemma.

"Okay, I get it." Becky gave it some thought. "Suddenly, it's tempting. I could use a place to relieve the stress at being a teacher for once… and I'll have someone who can cook while we're there." Shū nodded but had this to add.

"I wouldn't mind seeing who else cooks and try their talents." The girls awed the idea.

"Never thought of that, though I… probably should have," Kurumi admitted. Becky now decided on the island getaway.

"This is too tempting to pass up..." she pondered. "I'll go!" The twins smiled at the acceptance.

"Great," Shū accepted. "The flight's Saturday." That's when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Mesousa wanted something.

"I-Is there any… uh, chance?" he mumbled. "I can go with you to this island?" Shū smiled down to the bunny.

"Of course you can!" Mesousa's eyes watered in delight.

"Saturday, huh?" repeated Becky. "And after the last class before the students have their break. I should be ready by then. However, let's get to class before any of the teachers mark you tardy."

"But aren't you a teacher, yourself, Becky?" Kurumi teased.

"I am, which I'm telling you two to move your butts!" The twins and Becky hustled to class, and had their typical stressful day. Two days later, classes let out for the two weeks. At the airport, Becky's class were about to see her and Shū depart.

"You sure you have everything you need, Becky?" asked Miyako.

"After hearing about it, I double-checked my luggage to make sure I'm not forgetting anything."

"Still, I'm surprised you're chosen to go on this and not Himeko or Number Six," Rei pointed out.

"Isle Delfino," Six repeated. "The vacation of the year!" To Becky and Shū, it's a little predetermined.

"Ease up, Number Six," Becky warned. "It's a little premature to say that this island is one."

"Still, this is one omega cool trip you're going on," Himeko cheered. "If it goes well, can I go next? Ma-ho!"

"We'll see," Shū spoke. Ichijō wanted to ask Becky something.

"Captain, as class representative, should I hold down the class fort until your return?" she asked. Becky sported a deadpan face to the question.

"Ichijō, everyone in Momotsuki Academy is taking two weeks off," she groaned. "The classroom will be fine." The class representative had more to ask.

"Then, perhaps you can lead an army to the masses from the island." Becky had to stop Ichijō's rambling.

"Stand down. Everything will be fine when Shū and I return."

"Very well, then." Kurumi had some distaste for Becky, calling her "Boring Girl," but felt trustworthy of Shū to make sure they came back safely.

"Shū, I know if it's a bit much to ask but can you watch over Becky to make sure she's safe?" she asked. For Shū, he wasn't worried.

"Come on, sis," he scoffed. "Miss Miyamoto and I will be back in one piece." That's when Becky reexamined the ticket and the clock. Their departure time closed in fast.

"Oh, crap!" she gawked. "We gotta go!" Shū saw the clock and nodded, not willing to miss their flight.

"See ya, everyone!" Becky's students waived to their teacher, about to leave for a nice trip.

"Bye, Becky!" yelled Rei.

"Bring back some nice pictures!" requested Six. Becky and Shū reached their gate, five minutes to spare.

"We made it!" huffed Shū. The clerk looked at the heaving pair. "I need to exercise more!"

"Or talk less to my class!" coughed Becky. The clerk snagged the tickets before realizing the time.

"Goodness!" she gulped. "You're here for the flight to Isle Delfino?" Both Becky and Shū flicked a thumb up. "Okay, you two check out! Hurry in, you've got 20 minutes before the jet taxis!" One last gasp and Mesousa in a kennel, the two arrived at the jet with bottled water available.

"Okay, this airline knows how to take care of their guests!" Both seated with Mesousa coming out of the kennel and sitting. "Okay, as soon as this takes off, I'm tuning into some music?" This interested Shū.

"Oh?" he peeped. "What genre do you listen to, Miss Miyamoto?" Hearing her last name, Becky wanted to lift some guidelines.

"You can drop the 'Miss Miyamoto' bit while we're not in school. You know what my name is."

"Yes, but still… you're a teacher, even if my sister's in your class."

"I understand, but that crap doesn't need to spread. Just go by my name, alright?" Shū huffed, surrendering to the suggestion.

"If you say so, Miss Mi- uh, Rebecca." Hearing Shū refer to her full first name, Becky smiled.

"Thank you. Pretty damn long since someone said my real name, not something short." As the three settled in their seats, their actions had been monitored from above. The aliens who've been tasked to watch over Becky began to wonder the ordeal.

"So, Miss Miyamoto's going on a two-week vacation, Alien Captain," the associate reported.

"After what her class did to her over the past month, she needs some time away," Alien Captain agreed. "I'd wish I was down there to see Miss Miyamoto's safety carried out."

"Despite the Galactic Federation's bylines on contact with the test subject?" Alien Captain groaned to the reminder.

"Must you bring it up every time?"

"Hey, you're the one who wants to go down there and see her for yourself." While the two bickered on, the jet hoisting Shū and Becky began to taxi. Once set, the plane took off down the runway and lifted to the air, the gravitational force pulling the riders to the back of their seats. The force relented as it flew into an array of clouds, disappearing instantly. "Hey! The jet Miss Miyamoto's on… It's gone!" This got the aliens to take action.

"Do a quick scan for that plane! We _can't_ lose sight!" Zooming out, the aliens began a worldwide search for the plane. "We already have the make and model of that jetliner. All we have to do-" That's when a message popped up. Needless to say, the Alien Captain gawked at the result. "WHAT!? Disappeared?! It can't be!" Other aliens tried to find the jet themselves. No luck.

"I'm sorry, Alien Captain… but the jet's gone!" The Alien Captain gasped and glared at the monitor in disbelief. Their test subject vanished.

"Great..." He slumped back in the chair to contemplate what to do. What awaited Rebecca Miyamoto, Shū Momose and Mesousa on Isle Delfino?

* * *

END of PANI PONI DASH  
Next up: Pokémon


	11. Pokémon

_Invite 11: Pokémon_

* * *

Ash, Max, May, Brock and their Pokémon friends arrived in a new town. The sun began its descent to the horizon. "Boy, we arrived just in time," huffed Ash. "I'm not sure we would've been okay another night in the open."

"That makes two of us," Brock agreed. "We're out of supplies and Pokémon Medicine." The siblings heard the details, thankful they arrived barely.

"I'm not sure I would've wanted to go to sleep hungry," May groaned as she clutched her stomach. "At least we can restock before going to the next Pokémon Gym. It also didn't help with Team Rocket's continuous run-ins." As they entered the town, they saw a crowd near a Pokémart. This irked the trainers and Max.

"Wonder what's going on there?" asked Ash. Everyone else became interested.

"Let's check it out before we check in to the Pokémon Center," Max suggested. They came to see one young woman spin a wooden wheel by crank. When she stopped, a tube pointed to a tray and a wooden ball popped out. The girl moaned.

"Don't worry," the vendor assured. "Nobody playing this leaves without anything. Here, some Sitrus Berries." The woman praised the vendor for the consolation.

"I could use some," she thanked. "After all, I've got a daycare with some wild Pokémon." Taking the prize, she walked away.

"He must run a garden with all those Sitrus Berries to give away," Brock guessed.

"That, or he stole them from other areas to make a profit," Max pondered. The vendor heard the claim, snapping in response.

"I don't steal!" he argued. "I grow my own. That's the 15th person that's accused me of being a thief since I started this." May felt sympathetic to his growing pain.

"Next time, Max," she warned as she clocked her brother in the head. "Don't assume everything before asking." Max winced after the deck to his skull.

"Ow!" he whined. "May!" Ash and Brock came forward, willing to try their luck.

"So, how much do you charge for something like this?" questioned Brock.

"Just one," the vendor replied. "I have prizes for whatever ball exits the chute." Max was the first as he paid and gave the wheel a spin. Once it stopped, a silver ball emerged. "Hey, that's a winner! So, do you have any Pokémon?" Max gulped, realizing that his win would be forfeited.

"No," he stuttered. "I'm just with my sister and a couple others."

"Hey, no problem." He pulled out a Max Revive tablet, a 24-headed, spike-diamond-shaped tablet to the youngest.

"Wow, a Max Revive! This could come in handy, especially against Team Rocket!" The vendor smiled, happy to see Max with a Max.

"Anyone else wanna give this a shot? No one's a loser here." May wanted to try her luck.

"My turn!" she called. After her tiny payment, she gave the wheel a crank. Once it stopped, a wooden ball emerged. May dipped, disappointed to her luck. "Really?" Her consolation prize, Sitrus Berries. Brock would want to go next but decided to give Ash a chance first.

"Why don't you have a go before me?" he offered. Ash blinked before shrugging and accepting.

"If you insist," he surrendered. He made the payment before giving the wheel a spin. When the wheel stopped, a rainbow-colored ball plopped on the tray. Everyone gasped, including the vendor.

"The grand prize!" he gawked. "You won, son!" Ash chuckled as he wondered the prize.

"Way to go, Ash!" cheered Max as he patted Ash on the back. The question came: the prize.

"So, what did I win?" asked Ash. The vendor gave Ash three airline tickets, bus passes and a brochure.

"You and two others on a two-week vacation to Isle Delfino," he briefed. "There, you can find areas which you can train in venues that could benefit in your travels." An interesting offer, one Ash and Pikachu thought could help.

"Sounds like a great place for some special training," Brock thought.

"It does," Max agreed. "By the way, where is Isle Delfino? There's no way it's in the Hoenn Region." It did leave a lot to ponder. At the Pokémon Center, there was a new question starting to weigh in.

"Four of us and three tickets," May listed. "Who's gonna go?" Ash wanted to make his case.

"Well, for starters, I won the tickets," Ash claimed. "So I'm an automatic..." To May, it's not just her.

"I don't wanna leave Max alone. He should go along." That left May and Brock for the remaining bid. That's when Brock saw something on a bulletin board. He walked over to find the board with something catching his interest.

"Hello..." he snapped. The board had a poster for an event upcoming.

POKÉMON NURSING EXPO WEEK- A WEEK-LONG EVENT HELD IN CROSSGATE TOWN.

Brock read the poster intently as Ash and the siblings came over. "What is it, Brock?" questioned May.

"There's a Pokémon Nursing Expo being held in a few days and lasts a week," he explained. "It includes venues for Pokémon Breeding and culinary arts. I should go and see." On that extent, May won a chance to go with Ash and Max on this trip.

"Looks like May's joining us on this trip to this island," Max concluded. Looking over the tickets again, Ash saw something in surprise.

"The flight's tomorrow evening, but it leaves from a small airport here," he informed. The siblings became excited for this trip. "We can do a little shopping tonight and then we'll split for the two weeks away."

"Sure, that will work," Brock supported. "How about I make dinner before we split for that vacation?" Agreements all around, the trainers spent the night at the Pokémon Center. After an early morning of shopping, the gang arrived at the airport within town. Ash and Brock shook hands.

"You think you'll be alright alone for the two weeks?"

"Hey, I'm a big guy! If I can't take care of myself, how would I be able to make sure you're all good? Besides, by the time the expo's done, I'll be back to see you guys return." May came forward with a question in mind.

"Brock?" she called. "Is it alright if I borrow Lombre or Mudkip for the two weeks?" Brock blinked his squinted eyes to the request.

"Why would you need one of my Pokémon? Besides, I'm sure Combusken, Munchlax, Skitty, Bulbasaur and Beautifly will be enough company." May mulled to the denial. Max had a guess to the request.

"May, I don't need one of Brock's Pokémon to look after," he assumed. "When it's time to be a trainer, I'm going for Treecko." Brock laughed to Max's rebuttal.

"Well, I'm sure you three will have a nice time over on the island." After the exchange, Brock watched as his friends entered the airport. They met the pilot who saw the tickets.

"It's you three who won the all-expense paid trip, huh?" he realized. May gawked to the news.

"All-expense paid?" she repeated. "As in, free services?" The pilot laughed to the shocked faces.

"You'll enjoy it over there on Isle Delfino. Now I will say this: as I lift the jet to the air, you can't use any electronics, okay? That will interfere with the devices I have in the cockpit. Once we level off at a certain altitude will you be using them again until we start preparing to land at Sunshine Airport."

"Okay~!" the three acknowledged.

"Good. Do you want any snacks, something to drink before we leave the ground? It's gonna be an eight-hour flight." Max showed the pilot a backpack and opened it to reveal food and drinks aplenty. Again, the pilot laughed. "That shut me up… Well then, let's get you on board." The pilot guided the kids to the jet which all boarded and sat down in. Ash buckled Pikachu to a booster seat while May fitted Max before the older two fastened themselves. The pilot saw the group restrained, fastening himself as well.

"We're ready to go!" alerted May.

"Okay! We're ready for takeoff!" The pilot started the engines before the jet started to taxi. Once set, the plane took off down the runway and lifted to the air, the gravitational force pulling the riders to the back of their seats. However, they ended up having a tail. Team Rocket in a biplane began to pursue the jet.

"The plan is simple!" yelled Jessie. "We get on board, snatch Pikachu, throw the twerps off the jet and hijack the plane and enjoy the paradise life before turning over the twerp's Pokémon to the boss!" James and Meowth saw the jet starting to level off.

"Dis is it!" mewed the Alley Cat Pokémon. "Our chance!" However, the level of the jet gave the larger flying vehicle more speed.

"Should I activate it now?" asked James.

"Go for it!" James hit a button in his cockpit. Twin rocket boosters under hidden compartments flipped open. They revved before the Rockets braced themselves. When the engines spewed fire, the gravitational forces jerked the trio back as the jet began to enter the clouds.

"Don't lose it!" ordered Jessie. James pulled hard on the stick to ascend. The jet wasn't responding to the control. It got worse as the stick broke. He shrieked after that, losing his grip on the broken controller. "What happened?!" James could answer but his reply sounded troublesome.

"How about I stay quiet and let the biplane do the talking!" he shivered before the biplane rocketed down in an aileron roll. The Rockets screamed in sheer terror as James had no control at all to steer the biplane.

"Jump!" yelled Meowth. All three bailed from the fallen biplane before it crashed and opened parachutes. Slowly, they glided down from the sky. "I knew we shoulda saved on something faster dan a biplane instead of attaching rocket boosters to it."

"Not to mention testing the handling before making that attempt to board and snatch Pikachu."

"Well, so much for tasty margaritas, hot men in Speedos, lovely tanning..." Jessie listed. "Now those twerps are gonna live the life of luxury we could only dream of." The boys sighed, not wanting to hear about Jessie's fantasies.

"I don't know about dese margaritas or men in tiny bathing suits," Meowth murmured. "At least we're not taking a permanent vacation."

"Yeah, that's a good point, Meowth," James nodded. "We'll get another chance when the twerps return from their trip out to… Uh..."

"We can look at the bright side and while we didn't get Pikachu… again," Jessie surveyed. "At least we came out of this without injury." To the boys, they wanted to agree.

"That _is_ a good point!" That's when there's a roar below. Team Rocket looked down to find a school of Gyarados. Seeing the uniforms, the Atrocious Pokémon growled fiercely, scaring the helpless villains. "Maybe not!" Together, they fired Hyper Beams. The attacks nailed the trio and an explosion rippled the sky. The blast sent Jessie, James and Meowth to the great beyond.

"I forgot dat its migrating season for da Gyarados around here!" the Alley Cat realized.

"We must have entered their breeding seas!"

"And we're exiting this scene!" yelped Jessie.

"Looks like Team Rocket's on the chopping block!" they wailed in unison. While it's easy to determine what happened to those three, the vacationing three wasn't as clear. What awaited Ash Ketchum, May, Max, Pikachu and the other Pokémon?

* * *

END of POKÉMON  
Next up: Rave Master


	12. Rave Master

_Invite 12: Rave Master_

* * *

Haru and Musica ran around in a panic. Their friend Elie happened to go missing. Reuniting at a corner, they saw only themselves and not their girl. "Anything?" asked Haru.

"Nothing on my end," Musica huffed. "Where the heck did she go?" The two pondered, hoping that the worst didn't occur. "The last thing we need is another Shadow Stone user claiming her." That's when a thought came over Haru.

"Wasn't there a casino in this city?" Hearing the suggestion, Musica started to think.

"Of course! Why didn't we think about Elie's gambling habits?!" The two dashed to find the casino in the middle of the city. They entered to find Elie in line for a giant wheel, Plue in her arms. Haru and Musica reached their female partner in crime. "Must you rush away from us while those with Shadow Stones still run amok?" Elie didn't seem apologetic.

"Hey, I heard there was a big prize around here so I wanted to see what it is!" she proclaimed. "Who knows, it could be an upgrade to my tonfa blasters or your Ten Commandments." Haru palmed his face. He didn't want to have an upgrade to his sword.

"Next!" someone called out. Elie saw no one ahead of her.

"Guess that's me!" Before she could step up to spin the wheel, Musica snagged her shoulder.

"Not so fast, miss!" he halted. "Why do you need Plue for this?" Elie acted defensive, reeling Plue from Musica's reach.

"Hey, he's been my lucky charm! Like heck I'd give him up for this moment!" Shrugging off Musica's arm, Elie reached the wheel.

"Step right up!" the operator urged. "Give the wheel a spin!" Elie put Plue on her head and reached the pegs protruding from the edge of the big wheel having stars on each panel, some more than others and one with several under the word "JACKPOT." That panel was Elie's target. She gave the wheel a big heave, so much effort toppled Plue from his spot. Luckily, Elie reacted fast enough to catch the dog. As the wheel spun, and given her success in casinos already, Haru and Musica prepared themselves for the worst.

"Win or lose," Haru started. "Duck and cover." Musica nodded before both boys retreated for the entrance. The wheel started to slow down with each peg the flipper hit. It looked to be slowing down short of the tiny panel of gold. Finally, one more flick from the flipper. It stopped on the "Jackpot." Trumpets blared, confetti rained and streamers flew…

"We have a Grand Prize winner!" Elie threw her arms in the air, flinging Plue to the sky. Her jump also propelled her tonfa blasters out of her holsters and into her hands. She began firing randomly in her excitement that other gamblers dove for cover. Slot machines, roulette tables, playing cards, the big wheel, the lighting fixtures… All fell mercilessly to Elie's shooting spree. In dismay, Haru and Musica glared at the destruction.

"She's not with us," the deadpan duo repeatedly denied. After the mayhem, the owner of the casino wasn't pleased with Elie's reaction.

"Listen, I'm giving you the grand prize," he mumbled. "It's a trip to some place called Isle Delfino for three of you. It's a two-week getaway that you'll get to by blimp that lifts off at the end of town. There are also bus passes. Believe me when I say this: after what she did to the casino, it'll need more than a month to get the repairs. At least everything inside is insured and can be replaced. However, you three are no longer allowed to come around here. You're permanently banned from gambling at this casino." Despite hitting the jackpot, the three loss to their own foolishness.

"Well, that wasn't how we wanted to go out," Musica mulled. Elie felt bad for the incident.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I just lost myself there!" Haru nodded, knowing she got a little too excited.

"Hey, it happens to all of us," he sympathized. "Anyway, let's see this brochure we got with the blimp tickets and bus passes." Elie gave Haru the brochure which he looked at while she hoisted Plue again. "Ah, there are places that could work for all of us, like the Coconut Mall for Elie." The aforementioned companion awed the idea.

"Corona Mountain sounds like a place to explore," Musica observed. "And Gelato Beach is a good spot for you to work on your swordplay." Looking at the tickets, they saw the date of the departure.

"According to the tickets, the blimp leaves the morning after tomorrow. We can get a hotel room for the two nights, do a little shopping and get ready for this trip." Musica and Elie didn't want to argue on the planning. The next day, the shopping helped the trio find decent swimsuits, including a two-piece bikini with crosses pattered.

"This will do!" she liked. With everything they needed, including a kennel for Plue, they were ready to go for the trip. Musica wondered about something, family related.

"If you won that jackpot, would you be bringing both of us on?" he asked. "Would your sister be on your mind if she was with us?"

"Cattleya?" guessed Haru. He thought about it for a while. "I guess I would bring her, along with Elie." A groan from Musica confirmed his fear.

"I figured that would be your answer."

"Hey, don't be like that, Musica. I like you as a friend. Besides, we couldn't have gotten this far without you helping out." Musica scoffed to the praise.

"Always happy to assist." After spending the day shopping and eating and one more snooze at the hotel, the trio found the airport where they could leave. The place wasn't crowded. They found the receptionist's desk and asked.

"Excuse me," Elie called. The receptionist looked up and saw the brunette with the tickets.

"Oh, you must be the ones who destroyed the casino, am I right?" she questioned. Deadpan faces painted the three.

"We don't wanna talk about it," they mulled in unison. The receptionist nodded to the tickets before hitting a button.

"Is the blimp ready?"

"Ten-Four!" a man's voice shouted on the other side. "I take it the casino crashers arrived?"

"They have. You want me to send them to you?"

"Go ahead." The receptionist handed the tickets back to Elie.

"The pilot's ready for you. Give him your tickets and you'll be on your way."

"Thanks!" praised Elie. Having the tickets and guidance to the blimp, they reached their flight. The aging blimp pilot with a manly mustache greeted the trio.

"Welcome!" he greeted. "This is the group heading to Isle Delfino, I take it." He took the tickets from Elie and confirmed. "Alright… I have snacks and drinks on board. Hurry on in and we'll be taking off momentarily." Everyone boarded the blimp. The anchors unlatched from the ground before reeling to the blimp as the balloon lifted from the ground. Elie and Haru looked out the windows of the blimp and watched the city shrink from their view.

"We all could use some rest and relaxation after busting all the Shadow Stones," Musica assured as he snacked on chocolate bars. "And someone get me a recipe for this, I can't get enough!" Haru and Elie laughed to the stuffed face of their friend.

"Oh, Musica..." Elie giggled. The pilot got on the speakers.

"You might wanna sit tight for this!" he announced. "Once we enter the clouds ahead, it's only a matter of hours before we land on the strip of Sunshine Airport." Obeying, Haru and Elie sat to join the snacking as the blimp entered the clouds, vanishing from sight. What now awaited Haru Glory, Hamrio Musica, Elie and Plue?

* * *

END of RAVE MASTER  
Next up: Sailor Moon


	13. Sailor Moon

_Invite 13: Sailor Moon_

* * *

Serena took Rini out shopping around the city. The streets were crowded but it wasn't bad. "Thanks for taking me out to the city, Serena," Rini praised.

"Don't mention it," Serena shrugged. "After all, you were annoying Mom so much that I had to pull you out of there somehow." Rini wasn't as sure about the reason, especially with one she assumed.

"You mean like going out for ice cream at that favorite parlor just down the road?" Serena's face blushed red to the allegation. Quickly, she denounced it.

"You have a lot of nerve… Besides, you like the ice cream there as well." The little pink-haired girl shared a nervous laugh.

"Probably shouldn't have brought it up." They reached the parlor when Lita spotted the two.

"Serena!" she called. "Rini!" The two turned to the brunette, the look of excitement painting her face.

"Lita?" wondered Serena. "What's up? You seem pretty cheerful about something."

"Did you get a boyfriend?" teased Rini.

"Nope, but I'm still looking," Lita denied. "There's a lottery wheel contest playing out. Everyone gets a chance to win an island vacation, all expenses paid!" The two looked to each other, wondering about doing this lottery wheel.

"It's one chance." Serena did listen.

"Alright, we'll do this wheel bit before ice cream," she acknowledged. Seeing the crowd upon arrival, the girls wondered if they'll get that chance. "Did you try it?"

"I did," Lita mulled as she held up a charm reading "GOOD LUCK." "I mean, it's free for everyone to try until there's a winner." Looking on, that winner hasn't arrived. The vendor saw the girls and called them over after giving out the latest charms.

"Hey, step right up, give yourselves a spin!" he called. Realizing he tried to mean the blond and pink-haired girls, Serena and Rini came forward to try their luck.

"So, what do we do?" asked Serena.

"Give the wheel a rotation and wish for the best." Easy enough, Serena snagged the crank and spun it. The wheel turned before it stopped with the chute down. A wooden ball plopped on the tray. The vendor knew Serena lost. "Too bad, kid. Here you go!" A whiny Serena received the same charm that everyone else had.

"My turn!" announced Rini.

"Okay!" Rini used two hands on the crank as she turned the wheel. The full twirl made, Rini watched the wheel spin before stopping. The chute faced the tray and a rainbow-colored ball emerged. Everyone gawked to what came out. "That's it! That's the prize ball!" The vendor rang the bell. "We have a winner!" Rini cheered to the announcement.

"I won!" She held the rainbow ball to the air as everyone cheered. At the temple, Serena, Lita and Rini were joined by the other Sailor Scouts where Rini showed everyone her winnings: a brochure, three airline tickets and three bus passes. Amy saw the name of the vacation spot on the brochure.

"Isle Delfino, is it?" she read. "No continent I know has that kind of island."

"I can agree, considering I traveled the world while modeling as Sailor V," Mina testified before picking up the airline ticket. "So answer me this: does it exist if the tickets from Tokyo International Airport are genuine?"

"It might be," Serena quickly replied. "It's that simple." To Raye, Serena wasn't seeing the problem with the mystery.

"You'd wish everything was that simple, Meatball Head!" she scorned. Serena scowled to the taunt.

"I'd like to see you in pigtails once in a while!" Serena's and Raye's argument summoned groans from the other girls.

"Maybe you should take those two to this island to work out their differences," Lita muttered to Rini. Serena and Raye stopped to turn to the snarky remark.

"You stay out of this!" they shouted together. Lita leaned back, spooked to the brief alliance.

"Hey, chill out! You're the ones upsetting Rini!" Serena and Raye reset themselves before more thoughts came to mind.

"Hey, Rini," Amy called. Rini turned to the scout known as Sailor Mercury.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Maybe this island vacation would be ideal to get Serena and Darrien together. Their relationship hasn't been harmonious for awhile." The advice allowed Rini to ponder. However, a new problem arose.

"What about Darrien's job? He wants to work to have a home, right?" Amy now remembered the challenges Darrien went through after a car accident killed his parents and put him in an orphanage before he could afford a job. Serena heard the request and thought back.

"He's been putting in plenty of overtime lately," she informed. "He could use some time away to refresh himself."

"Like you need to refresh yourself to get your grades back up?" mocked Raye. Serena growled, not willing to listen to the one known as Sailor Mars.

"Leave my life out of your discussion..." Rini pondered for a minute to the idea.

"He should be done with work about now," she believed as she looked at the clock. "Let me call him up."

"Sure," Raye accepted. "Follow me." As Raye guided Rini to the phone, Lita had a request of her own.

"Say, can we watch you leave from the airport to your island?" she asked. Serena gulped by the question before answering.

"Can't hurt us," she smiled. "Sure! I'd like to see you guys once more before leaving you for two weeks." The other girls praised her answer.

"Thanks, Serena," Mina giggled. "Hopefully, you'll take pictures of all the people there. I see that you won't be the only group visiting."

"Okay, I can do that!" Rini and Raye returned, bright smiles on their faces.

"Darrien said they are a bit overstaffed at his work, so his boss is allowing him to spend time off with some benefits," Rini reported. "Three weeks!" The girls awed Darrien's boss' decision.

"More than enough time to do your trip," Lita studied. The next day, the scouts shared a shopping trip together to get clothes for Rini's winning trip. Mina picked out a cute bathing suit with a skirt sewn on. Darrien picked up a skimpy pair of black trunks.

"Think these will work?" he asked. Watching Darrien stretch the trunks, Serena's face became red.

"Darrien, please be more appropriate," she refused. "Something more comfortable than a Speedo!" Ironically, Raye actually agreed.

"I'm not sure I wanna see you in that for a few years," she waived off.

"Gotcha," Darrien understood before switching to a pair of navy blue trunks that didn't look like it was made of rubber. "What about these?" Serena and Raye pictured the one known as Tuxedo Mask in the trunks… and agreed.

" _That_ is a better choice," Raye nodded.

"At least it doesn't make you look like a bodybuilder when we know you're not," Serena added.

"I get enough of a workout _at_ work, thank you," Darrien laughed. They finished shopping and headed home for the day. Two days later, everyone showed up at Tokyo International Airport. Seeing the scouts one last time for a while started to get to her. She wouldn't be able to interact with her friends, though it did mean less nagging from Raye.

"Promise that you'll take care of Rini?" asked Mina.

"We will," Serena promised. Amy knelt to Rini with a promise of her own.

"If Serena and Darrien tell me that you behaved for these two weeks, I'll take you out with Greg so we can have fun as well," she offered. Rini nodded, a promise made.

"Relax, Amy," Darrien urged nicely, carrying his and Rini's bags. Serena carried her own bag and Luna in a kennel.

"Perhaps some time in this new island _is_ something to help Serena and Darrien's bond," she mewed. "It's too bad Artemis didn't want to join. Another cat like him would be nice to talk to." Mina knelt to the kennel and to Luna, sharing her disappointment.

"I know what you mean," she murmured. "I said that you two might need time together yourselves, but he's persistent on letting you protect our princess." Looking at the clock, then the ticket, Serena wanted to get going.

"Thanks, all of you," she said. "I'd wish there was more time to discuss but we gotta go." The scouts waived the couple and the winning girl off as they entered the terminal. Arriving, Serena made sure she had her bus pass. Rini saw Serena's check, snickering to the blond's soon-to-be panic.

"Serena, I have the airline tickets," she presented. Serena looked to Rini, the tickets in her hand.

"Sorry." Reaching the gate, Rini gave Darrien the airline tickets before he handed them to the clerk.

"So, it's you three, then?" he questioned.

"Yep," Darrien snapped a reply. The clerk checked the tickets and nodded.

"Let's get you on board. You'll love the jet you'll ride on." As the three entered the tunnel, Rini held Darrien's hand.

"A little dark?" Serena watched Rini nod. A minute later, they entered the jet with their seats. Rini broke from Darrien and leaped on the seat. Darrien fastened Rini's seat before sitting between her and Serena. Soon enough, the speakers came on from the pilot.

"Everyone on board the flight from Tokyo Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 20 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a six-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy the flight." The three braced as the jet began to taxi. Once set, the plane took off down the runway and lifted to the air, the gravitational force pulling the riders to the back of their seats.

"Is this normal?!" a scared Rini asked.

"Don't worry, Rini!" assured Serena. "It'll all smooth out soon!" The force relented as the jet leveled before it flew into an array of clouds, disappearing instantly. What awaited Serena Tsukino, Darrien and Rini?

* * *

END of SAILOR MOON  
Next up: Tenchi Muyo!


	14. Tenchi Muyo!

_Invite 14: Tenchi Muyo!_

* * *

A normal day on the Masaki Shrine as Yosho swept the stairs leading to the household. There's enough chaos in the day with a handful of young aliens in the same house. A deliveryman arrived with an envelope and saw Yosho clearing sakura leaves from the path between the two guardians, Azaka and Kamidake. "Aren't you Tenchi's grandfather?" he asked.

"I am," Yosho replied. "Is there a package for my grandson?"

"Not him. I see him from time to time while I'm doing my routes and he's somewhere between here and school." He still handed Yosho the envelope. "Have a good day." As the deliveryman walked off, Yosho looked to the name on the envelope.

"It's for Sasami..." The steps cleared of sakura petals, Yosho returned to the house where Ayeka and Ryoko began to fight like usual.

"You know you're not fit to be Tenchi's true love!" yelled Ryoko as she launched energy beams. Ayeka summoned a shield to deflect the strikes.

"Like you have an iota yourself, you wretched space pirate?!" snapped Ayeka while controlling electric lanterns. Each lantern snuffed a beam. Both girls raced at each other while Yosho walked into the line of fire. Without a second to think, he tossed the envelope to the air, smacked both girls to the ground and caught the envelope in one stride.

"Must you two constantly bicker about nonsensical issues?" he scorned. Ryoko stood up first while Ayeka struggled to her feet.

"Hey, it isn't my fault Miss Spoiled Princess has to start squabbles with me," she tried to defend herself.

"Have you no shame?!" she scolded. "You _always_ want a squabble if Lord Tenchi's the topic!" That's when Ayeka noticed the envelope. "Is that for Lord Tenchi?"

"No, it's for Sasami, apparently," Yosho corrected. "I saw her in the kitchen. Is she still there?"

"I believe so." Curious, the two followed Yosho back to the house. In the kitchen, Sasami cooked some lunch while Ryo-Ohki chowed on a carrot. Yosho entered the kitchen, seeing the work the young cook at work.

"Preparing lunch a little early?"

"Well, knowing how much energy Ryoko and Ayeka are letting off, they'll need something to replenish themselves," she explained. Yosho huffed a chuckle to the explanation.

"I see. Anyway, you got a package." Sasami blinked before taking the package from Yosho's hand.

"Weird… I didn't think anyone knew of us near the shrine." She opened the envelope to find three airline tickets, three bus passes and a brochure.

"What's this?" asked Ryoko. Ayeka picked up an airline ticket, reading the names of the airports.

"These are tickets from Naha Airport going to Sunshine Airport," she listed. "And it appears to be on... Isle Delfino?" Even Ryoko itched her head to the name.

"That's not an island I heard of."

"That makes two of us, and I rarely agree with you on it."

"Make that four of us," Yosho added. "This is the first time we've heard of a place called Isle Delfino." Sasami lifted the brochure and read it.

MISS JURAI-

YOU ARE AMONG SEVERAL INDIVIDUALS WHO WILL TAKE PART IN THE INAUGURAL ISLAND GETAWAY TO ISLE DELFINO. YOU AND 2 OTHER FRIENDS WILL JOIN IN A 2-WEEK VACATION, ALL EXPENSES PAID. THERE ARE PLENTY OF SPOTS TO HANG OUT LIKE GELATO BEACH OR NOKI BAY. WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

The brochure got Sasami excited. She grabbed Ryo-Ohki and hugged the cabbit while spinning around. "I wanna go on this!" she gleefully wanted. "I wanna go to Isle Delfino!" Ryo-Ohki mewed, seemingly wanting to go on it as well.

"Sasami, you don't even know where this island is located!" hiccuped Ayeka.

"And I doubt Ryo-Ohki would be able to find it as well!" exclaimed Ryoko. Undaunted, Sasami had an idea of who would.

"Maybe Washu could find it," she suggested. "If anyone has that technology, she's our best hope!" None of the others had a rebuttal for the suggestion.

"I suppose she's worth a chance," Ayeka pondered. Ryoko looked to the clock, sensing her routine approaching.

"Usually, I'm greeting Tenchi and he's about to be home pretty soon," she studied. "How about I make an exception and let you greet him? That way, you can tell him about the trip you're going on."

"Great idea, Ryoko!" Using her powers, Ryoko and Sasami teleported from the kitchen to the staircase. Ayeka reached the bathroom door and knocked on it. The door opened with Washu sticking her head out.

"Oh, Ayeka!" she gulped. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you've heard of this island," Ayeka explained as she handed the mad scientist the brochure. Washu scanned the brochure with an interest.

"Isle Delfino… I have doubts something like this will come up on my database..."

"But can you check, nonetheless?" Washu began to understand the request. She didn't want her little sister to suffer disappointment.

"Yeah… I should have the results within the hour. I got more experiments with Tenchi I want to try out." She took the brochure and reentered her lab. Meanwhile, Tenchi came home after his day at school.

"What a day!" he huffed. "Perhaps Sasami will have something for me when I get back home." He approached the stairs to the shrine, a heavy sigh in expecting Ryoko at the steps. However…

"Tenchi!" cheered Sasami as she raced down the stairs before leaping to hug the human that accepted her.

"Sasami?" Needless to say how surprised he was in seeing her. "This is a change of pace."

"I know, right? Ryoko said I could meet you today!" Ryoko soon appeared to give Tenchi the good news.

"Seems the little princess won herself a trip to a fantasy island," she reported. Tenchi gawked to the news.

"Really?!" he awed.

"Yeah, come on in and see for yourself!" cheered Sasami. Ryoko led Tenchi and Sasami back to the household where the boy saw the items from the envelope. However Washu had some disturbing news.

"I've run every scan on my computer and..." she stopped before shaking her head.

"Are you implying that the island doesn't exist?" asked Ayeka. Tenchi examined the tickets.

"I'm not sure," he pondered. "The tickets to the airport are real. Maybe it's like an island not known in the eyes of millions." A moment of silence to think about the trip.

"It's gotta be real," Sasami believed. "If the tickets are real, the island has to be as well!" Yosho wanted to trust the young Juraian princess.

"Perhaps photography could determine the island's existence," he suggested. The young ones didn't want to disappoint the youngest of the group. "Washu, the flight is the day after tomorrow. Can you use your dimensional portal to reach Naha Airport?"

"No sweat," Washu scoffed. "I could get Sasami to the airport within a minute once I've pinpoint where the portal goes." Now came a new question.

"So, Sasami," Tenchi called. "Do you have any idea who you want to bring along?"

"One so far," Sasami smiled. "You, Tenchi!" The teen boy laughed nervously to the offer.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Sasami had a little issue at who else to bring,

"Don't look to me!" denied Washu.

"I'm not!" argued Sasami.

"And I doubt Kiyone or Mihoshi would be available," Tenchi listed. "They need to patrol the galaxy for worse threats than Ryoko." To Ayeka, she would be a shoe-in to go.

"Well, it's apparent that I should go as a representative of Jurai," she insisted. Sasami made the choice.

"Okay then, Ryoko," she judged. Ayeka freaked out at the decision and more when Ryoko petted Sasami's head.

"Just as I thought," Ryoko sneered. "I can count on you for stuff like this." Ayeka wasn't as thrilled.

"Sasami, why?!" she argued.

"Easy, Ayeka!" replied Sasami. "Ryoko's a lot more fun than you and..." She huddled Ayeka's head to hers with a whisper. "It may be a great way to leave her and have Lord Tenchi to you." Ayeka blinked to the plot from her little sister. She nodded and lifted her head up, trying to play the rejected role.

"I-I see. Well, I can always keep Lord Tenchi's grandfather and father company while you, Lord Tenchi and Ryoko have a fun time."

"It's alright, princess," Ryoko smirked. "Who knows, we might find an island resident more worthy than Tenchi for you." Ayeka tried to play the loser but she couldn't let this tease go lightly.

"Lord Tenchi's heart will not fall for pirates like yourself!"

"Let's see you say that after we return!" It took all day the next day to pack before luggage was gathered. Washu activated the dimension portal and Tenchi, Ryoko and Sasami came through to Naha Airport. Ryo-Ohki also joined in a kennel.

"I've got a tracker on you so that we know where you are, okay, Tenchi?!" advised Washu. Tenchi offered a sweat drop to the device given to the human.

"Thanks for telling me, Miss Washu," a nervous Tenchi replied. "We'll see you in two weeks!" The star-shaped portal vanished and the three entered Naha Airport. Finding their terminal and gate, the stewardess guided the three to their own jet.

"I'll admit, this won't be the same as traveling on Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko compared.

"Same for me when I came to Earth from Jurai," Sasami added. "What about you, Tenchi?"

"I'm more inclined with Ryoko's point," Tenchi studied. Each one buckled up as the speakers started to operate.

"Everyone on board the flight from Naha Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about 15 minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a seven-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." Tenchi heard the announcement and thought to the device Washu loaned.

"Does that tracker count as an electronic device?"

"Knowing Washu," Ryoko thought. "No." Soon enough, the plane for Isle Delfino was given clearance. All inside relaxed as the plane began its run down the runway. Before long, it began to ascend. "Here we go!" It climbed higher and higher, gravity pulling everyone to the back of their seats. Soon it leveled as it entered clouds. In doing so, the jet vanished. What awaited Tenchi Misaki, Sasami Jurai and Ryoko the Space Pirate?

* * *

END of TENCHI MUYO!  
Last Up: Yu-Gi-Oh!

(It's about time to start another fanfic. The polls have been close and now after the next W.I.T.C.H.: Guardian of the Guardians chapter, the polls will decide which fandom will start after the last invite.)


	15. Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Invite 15/Final Invite: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

The card shop in Domino City wasn't having too many customers, but Yugi didn't mind having his friends hanging in the back. "I'm still wondering if there are other ways to make my Red Eyes stronger with the deck that I have," Joey pondered, referring to his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. To Tristan, Joey had his mind on defeating Seto.

"Joey, you know Kaiba's gonna have every counter on you," he advised. "And his skill level is second to none without Yugi being in his way." Joey mulled at everyone believing his chances of defeating Seto was frighteningly thin.

"You have a better chance wiping the floor against Weevil and Rex than you do Kaiba," Téa agreed. "Just leave Kaiba to Yugi and worry about anyone wanting to duel you." Joey mulled to the remarks. That's when his name was called out.

"Joey!" sounded someone familiar. Entering the shop, Serenity rushed to the back and embraced Joey in a hug, surprising him. She held an envelope marked "GRAND PRIZE."

"Whoa, Serenity!" he gasped. "What's this all of a sudden?!" Serenity backed from her brother to clear space.

"You won't believe it… I won in a lottery spin and look what I got!" This interested Tristan and Duke as Yugi and Rebecca reached the shop, chasing the screaming Serenity.

"What did you win?" asked Duke. Serenity looked at the envelope, realizing that she hadn't opened and looked inside.

"Well, I haven't checked. I thought I show it to you once I got here." Serenity opened the envelope and spilled it on the table. Out came three airline tickets, three bus passes and a brochure.

"What's all this?" asked Tristan as he lifted a ticket. "A getaway?"

"That's what I believe it is." The last two entered the room, wanting to know the ordeal.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Yugi. "What's up?" Even Téa scratched her head to the contents.

"That's what we're trying to find out," she responded. "Serenity won at some lottery spin and apparently, she earned tickets." Joey saw the brochure and read the name.

"Isle Delfino?" he identified. "That's a new one to me." He wouldn't be the only one.

"I think I can speak on behalf of everyone that nobody's heard of this island," Rebecca summed up.

"That's for sure," Yugi nodded as he picked up another ticket. "But you can't argue the authenticity of this airline ticket. It's the same airport we took to America to battle Dartz and his duelists." Joey looked at the ticket over Yugi's shoulder.

"Look at that," he awed. To Tristan and Duke, the island would have to be real if the tickets were genuine.

"I wonder if Serenity would take me along," Tristan began to dream.

"Or me..." Duke pondered. Téa groaned to the two dreaming of accompanying Serenity to the island.

"Knowing those two, they'll spend the time in the hotel room they're staying, cooped up doing stuff I don't want to discuss," she assumed. Tristan and Duke jolted forward from the belief.

"Téa, come on! I'm sure there's plenty of things we can do besides sleeping!"

"Yeah, like romantic candlelight dinners," Tristan listed. "Walks on the beach, surfing lessons…" Téa wasn't buying their plans.

"Right..." she scoffed. To Serenity, her winnings had to be real.

"I won these," she spoke. "I want to go on this. Who knows, we may go back to this if it's there… and I wanna bring Joey along." Joey's nomination made the big brother snicker.

"Oh, well…" he laughed. "If my sister wants me to go, I might as well." Serenity smiled to the accepting of her request.

"Well, I'm not surprised that Joey would be asked," Tristan shrugged. "Then again, it does open the door for me to join on this parade." Duke wasn't going to let Tristan go on this island trip.

"Wait a minute, Tristan!" he halted. "You've got to go through me."

"That's what you think, Dice Boy!"

"My dice will make you see me with Serenity through some poor snakeyes!"

"These eyes will make you whimper once me and Serenity show you up!" Unfortunately, Serenity made her choice.

"Yugi, would you like to join me?" she asked. Yugi jumped at the request. Tristan and Duke flipped out at her choice.

"Yugi?!" they shouted.

"Me?!" stuttered Yugi. "I-I don't know about this!" As if tapping into Yugi's mind, the pharaoh within had an encouraging suggestion.

" _We've been in a lot of duels lately,"_ he reminded. _"Perhaps some time away from Duel Monsters would help."_ Yugi felt the trust to go with Serenity.

"Well, Yugi?" she asked again. "Wanna go?"

"Please, say no!" protested Tristan, Duke and Rebecca. "Please, say no!" Nodding to the pharaoh's advice, Yugi made his decision.

"Sure, I'll tag along!" he answered. Serenity looked pleased to have the confirmation.

"Thanks, Yugi!" she cheered. "If you didn't want to, I could've ask Mai." A startled Joey nearly toppled over at the option his sister thought about.

"Yug's fine, sis!" he refused. "D-Don't push your luck!" Tristan, Duke and Rebecca groaned to Yugi's wish. Solomon entered after hearing the news.

"So, my grandson and the Wheeler siblings are going on a trip, I hear," he recalled. Serenity nodded as she presented the brochure to Yugi's grandfather who read it. "A two-week stay with others visiting Isle Delfino? Perhaps this could help expand the enjoyment of Duel Monsters." To the youths, they seemed a little skeptical.

"Slow down, Gramps!" urged Tristan. "I understand what you see but don't you think people will be turned away, especially with Yugi's and Joey's skill?" Solomon scoffed to the beliefs.

"Don't worry, Tristan. I'm sure Yugi and Joey can teach a few whippersnappers how to duel. I can loan you a few pre-made decks that came in today." Yugi appreciated Solomon's offer.

"Thanks, Grandpa," he praised. "We should start packing for this." The packing for the two-week trip in Yugi's room and the Wheeler's place didn't last long. A few days later, everyone gathered to wish Yugi, Joey and Serenity a safe trip.

"Yugi, promise me that you won't fall for anyone on this, not even Serenity," Rebecca urged. Yugi irked at the thought of falling for his friend's sister.

"Especially Serenity!" both Tristan and Duke argued. Yugi put his hands up in front, telling the three to relax.

"Settle down!" he irked. "I promise not to go after anyone! Okay?" Everyone knew Yugi's honesty and believed him.

"Good," Rebecca accepted before pecking Yugi on the cheek. The young King of Games blushed from the kiss while Téa scowled. Solomon presented several packed decks to the Wheelers.

"Joseph, I trust that you keep an eye on these decks with your life," he advised. "I don't want any cards in different decks." Joey understood the task at hand.

"Trust me indeed, Grandpa!" he acknowledged.

"And Serenity, I'm giving you my Duel Disk. That way, everyone can share duels while on the Delfino." Serenity felt honored to carry something for other islanders she read in the brochure.

"Everyone will have fun with Duel Monsters for sure," she welcomed. As they began their farewells, Weevil and Rex waited nearby, chancing to ruin their trip.

"Yugi and the Wheelers going on a little vacation," Rex noted.

"Not when there's a way to throw a bug into their plans," Weevil sneered. "All we need to do is stowaway in their bags and pin Yugi and Joey into making us the best duelists in the world." Rex wanted to agree, if not for a hitch.

"You do realize that if we're going to be on top, we need to take Kaiba down several pegs. One's not gonna be enough."

"We do need to work this one step at a time! Not to mention those decks that old man's loaning to those three may have power Insect and Dinosaur-Type Monsters. Definitely still want to get back at Wheeler for taking your Red-Eyes Black Dragon, right?"

"A reminder is not what I asked for." Both looked to find the large traveling suitcase Joey wheeled. "What luck! We have the same case!" In a flash, both Rex and Weevil rounded other people waiting around. Rex found the suitcase and moved it to the side, one detail realized. _'Man, what did Joey pack? Rocks?'_ He replaced it with a similar bag before joining Weevil inside. Little did they know, Yugi and the Wheeler siblings already moved on from customs.

"Say, Serenity," Yugi called. "Why did you choose me and not either Tristan, Duke or Téa?"

"Well, after hearing about how far you've gone to help Joey out, I wanted to do something for you," she answered. "So when I won this trip for three, you were actually my first choice." The reasoning made Yugi feel appreciated.

"Thanks!" The three arrived at their terminal and gate which Serenity handed the tickets. The receptionist allowed them to board a jet.

"Sweet!" awed Joey. "A jet which Kaiba's not flying…"

"Don't remind me…" After sitting down and bucking up, the speakers activated.

"Everyone on board the flight from Domino Airport to Sunshine Airport, this is your captain speaking," sounded someone over the radio com. "In about five minutes, we'll be taxied out to the tarmac where we'll be lifting off for about a seven-hour flight. When we take off, please turn all electronics off until we reach ten thousand feet above sea level. Everyone, please relax and enjoy our flight." The three nestled in their seats before Serenity had a question for Yugi.

"Say, when this jet levels, can we have a duel?" she requested. "I wanna see how good I am and what I need to do to improve."

"You bet, Serenity," Yugi agreed. Joey snickered to the upcoming duel.

"Careful, Yug," he laughed. "My sister's been getting good with her deck. Perhaps she could be the _Queen_ of Games someday." To Yugi, it's a title that he didn't mind.

"Hey, sometimes a king would need a queen." Soon enough, the plane for Isle Delfino was given clearance. All inside relaxed as the plane began its run down the runway. Before long, it began to ascend. "Here we go!" It climbed higher and higher, gravity pulling everyone to the back of their seats. Soon it leveled as it entered clouds and vanished from sight. What awaited Yugi Muto, Joey and Serenity Wheeler? Not Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. They're on a different flight. They exited the suitcase they stowed in.

"Now we can find those decks and ruin Yugi once and for all!" cheered Weevil. Rex looked around and… the area they found themselves in was bare.

"Where's the luggage?" he asked.

"It's on this flight!" Weevil decided to look as well, noting no bags anywhere. "Something's wrong… check the tag!" Reaching their stowaway luggage, Rex read the tag.

"It reads… Antarctic Base." It dawned on Weevil almost immediately.

"Antarctic… as in Antarctica?" Realizing their destination, both boys yelled as they're going someplace drastically cold… and they're not prepared for it. 14 flying vehicles and one from sea, a vacation for all will be.

* * *

END of YU-GI-OH! Their arrivals this summer.


End file.
